Harry Potter y la Princesa Perdida
by Petita
Summary: Una profecía olvidada, una leyenda ignorada, una princesa perdida y un jovén destinado a ser un héroe... o morir en el intento -----Harry Potter y la Princesa Perdida-----
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fanfic bien hecho y derecho, espero que les guste. Si ven alguna faltilla de ortografía me avisan, por fa'.  
Aclaración: Los nombres de los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling con derechos de autor y etc., etc., etc. :) Bueno, creo que uno que otro va a ser inventado.

Capítulo I

La calle de Privet Drive era considerada "normal" en donde todos sus habitantes eran "normales" y cualquier cosa fuera de lo común no era bien recibida. Eran las 11:30 de la noche y ya todas las luces de las casas cuadradas de Privet Drive estaban apagadas. Solo una pequeña luz como de una vela provenía de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive, una luz tenue suficiente para leer un poco. En esa habitación estaba un niño llamado Harry Potter, más bien un joven llamado Harry Potter. Este muchacho tenía una complexión delgada, ojos verdes deslumbrantes con forma de almendras, cabello negro azabache y muy desordenado, usaba anteojos y tenía una cicatriz que cambiaba la diferencia entre ser "normal" y...mago. Tenía un libro abierto en su almohada y lo leía mientras estaba recostado boca abajo sobre su cama. Harry estaba buscando información para una redacción acerca de las Transformaciones más sobresalientes de los magos famosos y como les ayudo, que tenía que ser entregado a su profesora de Transformaciones. Esta y muchas otras materias "raras" se emprendían en un colegio "raro" llamado Hogwarts. Habían pasado ya 15 años desde que Harry se había enterado que él era un mago y que su destino estaba en ese colegio, y aunque sus tíos lo trataron de impedir, fué y descubrió a sus dos mejores amigos: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Harry encontró lo que buscaba y sacó un pergamino que tenía ya varias cosas escritas, un tintero y una pluma. Hecho esto se puso a escribir lo suficiente para terminar su tarea cuando se sobresaltó por el sonido de un ave proveniente de afuera. Harry se reincorporó en su cama y vió a su querida lechuza blanca Hedwig. Pero se le hizo raro ver que junto a ella iban 4 lechuzas más. Una de ellas era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, otra parecía venir de la escuela y otras dos que Harry nunca había visto. Una por una fue parandose en la ventana pero como no cabían, terminaron por entrar a la habitación de Harry. Harry se exaltó al oír que su primo Dudley había roncado pero para su suerte no se despertó. El jóven fue recibiendo los paquetes que le daba cada una y se fueron yendo a excepción de su lechuza que con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, se metió en su jaula y se dispuso a dormir. El primer paquete que abrió fue de Ron pero leyó la carta antes:

Querido Harry:

¡Hola! Espero que los muggles no te estén dando un mal rato como siempre. Esta vez no se me ocurría nada para tu regalo de cumpleaños pero mis hermanos me dieron una genial idea, la verás en el paquete. Supongo que ya habrás adivinado quienes, Fred y George. Les ha estado yendo bien en su negocio con los Sortilegios Weasley, tanto así que nos han regalado cosas a todos los de la familia, excepto a Percy, claro esta. Cuando nos veamos te enseñaré todo lo que nos han regalado y se compraron un departamento cerca de su tienda. Hace 2 días fuimos a visitarlos ahí y nos sorprendimos de lo amplio y limpio que lo tienen. Este verano no podremos ir por ti.-  
-¿por qué!- exclamó Harry pero se calló cuando oyó un ronquido de Dudley  
- Si lees la carta de Hermione sabrás la razón. Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos. A ver si puede ser una semana antes de iniciar clases y nos podemos ver en el Callejón Diagon. Hermione ha accedido a la petición. Tengo mucho que contarte, y no son cosas de la Orden, son acerca de mi. Espero con ansias. Cuídate.

Ron

Harry se apresuró a rasgar el papel de regalo del paquete de Ron y se encontró con una caja que decía "Pantano Portable" y tenía una caricatura de unos niños corriendo y un dibujo que representaba un olor detrás de ellos. Y a lado de esa caja estaba una más pequeña que decía "Dragones Flamantes" y tenía la caricatura de un dragón. Esas eran algunos inventos de los gemelos, el pantano ya lo había visto en acción el año pasado pero esos dragones nunca los había visto y considero que no sería muy prudente utilizarlos hasta que Ron le dijera como. Los dejo en su mesita de noche y vio otro regalo con una carta encima de él. Era de Hermione.

Querido Harry:

Espero que estés bien y que los recientes acontecimientos no te estén molestando. Te escribo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y enviarte tu regalo. Estaba buscando una forma de enviarlo y Hedwig apareció como caída del cielo así que la utilicé. No tenía mucho dinero así que te compre lo que pude. Espero que te agrade y que te quede. –Harry se extrañó con eso- Aquí todo marcha a la perfección y esta vez no me encuentro ni en Grimmauld ni en La Madriguera, estoy pasando las vacaciones con mis padres en mi casa. No puedo esperar a que las notas de los TIMOS lleguen. Espero que me haya ido bien. Cambiando de tema, tengo un propuesta para ti: ¿te gustaría pasar el verano en mi casa? Le avisé a Ron para que no te proponga ir a la Madriguera pero si prefieres ir ahí, no hay ningún problema y nos veríamos hasta una semana antes de ir al Colegio para comprar los útiles y demás. Espero tu respuesta y no importa que la envíes de noche, mientras más pronto mejor. Sí aceptas iremos por ti mañana a tu casa a las 5:00 de la tarde. Cuídate mucho.  
Besos y abrazos  
Hermione

Harry se sorprendió al ver la carta de Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

Querida Hermione:  
Por supuesto que me gustaría ir a tu casa, espero no ser mucha carga para ti y tus papás. Espero con ansias que sea mañana. Tú también cuídate mucho.  
Harry

Dobló el pergamino y despertó a Hedwig para que lo fuera a entregar. El ave se despertó un poco molesta pero accedió levantando la pata  
-Gracias Hedwig, lleva esto a Hermione lo más pronto que puedas por favor.- dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que ataba la carta a la pata del ave. La lechuza le respondió con un suave picotazo y salió volando por la ventana. Harry dio media vuelta y se apresuro a abrir el siguiente paquete que era de la señora Weasley que como siempre le mandaba pastelillos hechos en casa. El siguiente paquete era de Hagrid y no tenía nota más que un simple "Feliz Cumpleaños" y era una torre Eiffel con varias luces que se prendían y apagaban cuando la encendías. Se le hizo muy raro pero continuo con el último paquete. Abrió la envoltura y vio la carta primero así que la leyó:

Querido Harry:

Espero que te encuentres bien después de lo que paso en el Ministerio. –Harry sintió una punzada en el estomago al recordarlo- Te preguntaras por que antes no te había yo escrito y era por el tiempo, pero ahora que si puedo te mando esta carta y un regalo que espero que te guste. Espero verte pronto y recuerda que me tienes aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea. Cualquier cosa escríbeme, tu lechuza sabrá donde encontrarme. Cuídate.  
Lupin

Harry se sorprendió de que todos le dijeran que se cuidara. Pareciera que nadie confiaba en él. Estaba harto que lo trataran como a un niño travieso. Pero dejó eso para otro rato y vio el regalo de Lupin. Era como un libro horizontal y cuando lo abrió había una nota dentro:

Hagrid me dijo que ya te había regalado uno pero supuse que te gustaría tener más. Espero que te agrade.  
Lupin

Dejó la nota a un lado y vio la primera página que mostraba una foto de su padre y otra de su madre, ambos parecían estar en 7° grado. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta conforme iba pasando las hojas del álbum, viendo fotos de lo que parecía ser su boda, cuando estaba embarazada su madre, con la antigua Orden, con sus amigo, en fin. Harry se la pasó viendo las fotos hasta que el sueño lo estaba venciendo. Dejo los regalos y tarjetas en la mesita de noche junto con su trabajo y se dispuso a dormir, pensando todavía en sus padres y en que el día siguiente vería a su mejor amiga.


	2. Cap 2

Capítulo II

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó gracias a que su lechuza Hedwig uluó fuertemente para entregarle la respuesta de Hermione:

¡Excelente! Ningún estorbo Harry, al contrario, están ansiosos por verte. Vamos por ti a las 5:00, avísales a tus tíos. Nos vemos.  
Besos y abrazos  
Hermione

-Gracias Hedwig pero no lo hagas tan fuerte por que mis tíos se pueden molestar.- dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
-¡¡¡POTTER!- gritó ferozmente su tío desde la cocina.  
-¡Ya voy!- dijo y bajo las escaleras corriendo para ver por que se había molestado su tío  
-Ya esta tu desayuno- dijo el Tío Vernon cuando Harry hubo entrado a la cocina.  
-Gracias- respondió Harry en cuanto vio un pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso de leche.- eh…..mhhh… ¿tío?-  
-¿QUÉ?- respondió con toda su bocanada de huevos en la boca  
-eeehhhh… mi amiga me ha invitado a ir el resto del verano a su casa y me dijo que vendrían a las 5:00 de la tarde por mí para….-pero Harry no pudio terminar…  
-¿QUÉ? ¿DESPUES DE LO QUE PASÓ CON ESOS LOCOS Y NUESTRA CHIMENEA? ¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCO!-  
-No, pero sus padres son……..-Harry sabría que sus tíos se molestarían mucho sí decía muggles o cualquier otra palabra relacionada con la magia- normales.-  
Tío Vernon lanzó un bufido de aprobación y Harry se alegró  
-Y ¿en qué vendrán?  
-Supongo que en coche.- respondió Harry dispuesto a darle una mordida a su tostada que comparada con el desayuno de Dudley, que era una ensalada de brócoli, era todo un banquete. Cuando Harry hubo terminado su desayuno se fue a su cuarto para arreglar su baúl para cuando llegará Hermione. Harry fue guardando sus libros, deberes y todo lo que dejó arrumbado transcurriendo los días. Fue una ardua labor ya que la verdad estaba hecho todo un desastre. Cuando guardó lo último, que eran sus regalos, se metió a bañar. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía las frías gotas de agua en su cara. Terminando de bañarse se puso a vestirse. Vió en el espejo de su cuarto a un niño de 16 años, que a pesar de que no lo alimentaban bien en su casa, se veía bien y sus músculos iban tomando forma debido al Quiditch. Algunos mechones de su cabello negro y alborotado caían con un poco de elegancia en su cara. Bajó a ver que hacía Dudley pero como no lo encontró en la cocina fue a la sala y se encontró a su tía barriendo y sacudiendo. La última vez que la había visto así fue cuando fueron los Maison.  
-¿Por qué estás limpiando la casa?- preguntó Harry a su tía  
- No por que a ti no te importe tener un lugar bueno y adecuado para las visitas significa que nosotros lo hagamos y ese no es un tono para preguntar las cosas. ¡Vete a tu cuarto!- respondió la Tía Petunia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se retiró a su habitación para esperar a que fueran las 5 de la tarde. Ya estando en su cuarto, Harry se acostó en su cama a pensar en aquello que lo había estado agobiando durante lo que llevaba de vacaciones: la muerte de Sirius.  
-Si no hubiera sido tan tonto para caer en el juego de Voldemort, si no hubiera ido al Departamento de Misterios, si hubiera abierto el paquete que me dio Sirius con los espejos y lo hubiera buscado a través de ellos, pude haberlo evitado, pude haberlo evitado.- se dijo a sí mismo.  
-Pero lo que esta hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás y tú lo sabes. Sirius no volverá. Lo mismo pasó con tus padres.- le respondió una voz en su cabeza.  
Tenía razón, no volvería, o al menos eso pensaba Harry.  
-¿Y a qué se refería Luna con eso de lo que decían atrás del velo? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- se dijo otra vez.  
-Algo que tienes que preguntarle en cuanto la veas.- le volvió a responder la voz en su cabeza.  
Harry cerró los ojos y sin quererlo, se durmió.  
-Mi señor, ¡¡no por favor! ¡Tenga misericordia!  
-Bella, tú sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia y menos después de que dejaran que se rompiera la profecía, que el amigo de los muggles me viera al igual que el Ministerio y que ese mocoso se escapara junto con sus amigotes buenos para nada.  
-Lo sé mi señor, pero yo nunca...  
-¡Cállate Bella! Esto te servirá de lección para que aprendas que al Señor Tenebroso no se le defrauda……¡CRUCIO!  
-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, SEÑOR!- respondía Bellatrix mientras se retorcía del dolor en el suelo.  
Voldemort reía mientras veía que el cuerpo de Bellatrix se retorcía de dolor.  
-Suficiente. Nunca me esperaba algo así de ti. Ahora no debes fracasar en tu siguiente misión, por que si no ya viste el ejemplo de Lucius, Bella.  
-Si mi señor, por supuesto…  
-¡Harry! ¡Ya llegaron tus visitas!- gritó Tía Petunia, interrumpiendo el sueño de Harry.  
Harry se levantó de un salto, se vio en el espejo tratando de arreglar un poco su cabello y bajo de dos en dos las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y se llevo una grata sorpresa. Hermione no era la de antes. Había crecido y ahora su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y formado. Su cabello ya no estaba enmarañado y se le notaban un bien formados rizos. Sus ojos denotaban felicidad, lo que le hacía verse bonita y guapa. Se veía más enderezada, o tal vez era a causa de la ausencia de libros, y su sonrisa la hacía verse mejor aún. Venía con pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y acampanados y una playera blanca debajo de un sweter rojo con el número 85 a su izquierda  
-¡Harry!-exclamó la chica y se abalanzó contra él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Harry se inmutó ante la reacción de su amiga y le correspondió al abrazo. Mientras la abrazaba, vio a los padres de Hermione. La señora Granger tenía el cabello y la cara, con todo y facciones, como su hija. Sus ojos eran color azul cálido y era de estatura normal. Traía un vestido azul con flores de diferentes colores. El señor Granger tenía los ojos como su hija y era un poco más alto que la señora Granger. Traía unos pantalones cafés y una camisa azul claro a rayas con blanco y zapatos bien boleados cafés. Cuando Hermione hubo soltado a Harry se fijo que los tres tenían la misma sonrisa blanca y perfecta.  
-Hola Harry, gusto en conocerte.- dijo la señora Granger.  
-El placer es mío- respondió Harry sorprendido de su respuesta.  
-Gusto en conocerte Harry, Hermione nos ha contado mucho de ti- le dijo el señor Granger  
-Gracias, el placer es mío- respondió Harry al instante, sorprendiéndose otra vez de su respuesta.  
-Pasen, pasen, por favor, están en su casa.- interrumpió Tía Petunia –Vernon, ven a recibir a las visitas-  
-Están en su casa- dijo Tío Vernon de mala gana mientras iba tomando un color rojizo  
-Dudley, ven a saludar, cariño.- llamó Tía Petunia y de la cocina salió Dudley, que parecía un armario con patas.  
-Gracias- respondieron a coro los señores Granger y se metieron en la sala del número cuatro de Privet Drive.  
-Siéntense, siéntense.- dijo amablemente Petunia.  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la sala los Dursley empezaron a platicar con los Granger acerca de su vida, donde trabajaban y cosas por el estilo. Pero la señora Granger los interrumpió.  
-Hermy, cariño, ¿qué tal si acompañas a Harry por sus cosas?-  
-Claro, ¿vamos?- respondió Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry.  
-Por supuesto, permiso- respondió Harry  
Harry subió las escaleras, seguido de Hermione. Estando ya en el cuarto de Harry y cerrado la puerta Hermione preguntó:  
-¿De cuándo a hoy tan educado Harry?-  
-No lo sé, me salió del corazón.- bromeó Harry- Bienvenida a mi habitación, pequeña pero es mejor a la alacena debajo de las escaleras.  
-¿Ahí dormías antes?- preguntó alarmada Hermione  
-Así es, ahora ves por que me agrada tanto salir de esta casa.- le dijo Harry  
-Pero tus tíos no sonaron tan mala onda- contesto Hermione, un tanto incrédula, según Harry.  
-Eso es por que son unos convenencieros. Bueno, vámonos, ya quiero salir de esta…. Casa no es…-bromeó Harry  
-Ay Harry. Vamonos, ¿te ayudo con el baúl?- preguntó Hermione  
-No gracias pero me puedes ayudar con la jaula de Hedwig y mi escoba.- respondió Harry un tanto orgulloso de su caballerosidad. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con que los papas de Hermione estaban al píe de la escalera ignorando a lo que decían los Dursley.  
-…Y el año pasado ganamos el concurso de el jardín mejor cuidado de Inglaterra.- Harry sabía que eso era mentira ya que el año pasado Tonks les había mandado una carta muggle notificándoles que habían ganado y que fueran para recibir su premio, pero todo había sido mentira para que la guardia de Harry viniera a rescatarlo. Y al parecer los señores Granger también sabían que era ya que pusieron cara de no creerles y les dijeron:  
-Lo tomaremos en cuenta si algún día inventan ese concurso.- a lo que Tío Vernon se puso rojo y Tía Petunia abrió la boca pero no encontró excusa alguna. Esta escena hizo que a Harry se le escapara un bufido ya que trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reír.  
-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó amablemente el señor Granger con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber callado por fin a los Dursley.  
-Por supuesto- respondió Harry esbozando una sonrisa también.  
-Harry pasará el resto de las vacaciones en nuestra casa. Cualquier cosa aquí tiene la direccion.- dijo la señora Granger dándoles a los Dursley una hoja de papel doblada, haciendo que Tía Petunia cerrara la boca.  
-Gracias, vuelvan cuando quieran, esta es su casa.- respondió Tia Petunia, tratando de recobrar el aire amable  
-Gracias pero nuestra casa esta en Calle Napo…….-pero no pudo terminar debido a que la señora Granger lo interrumpió.  
-David- dijo en un susurro- gracias señor Dursley por todo, llevaremos a Harry sano y salvo a la estación King Cross.  
-Hasta luego- respondieron los Dursley a coro.  
-Vamos Harry- dijo dulcemente la señora Granger- despídete de tus tíos. A Harry casi se le cae el baúl de la sorpresa pero se paro frente a ellos y dijo:  
-Hasta el proximo verano-  
-¿Tienes que?- dijo Tío Vernon en un susurro que solo Harry pudo oír a lo que Harry respondió con una mueca de satisfacción afirmando.  
-Bueno, nos vamos. Adiós.-dijo el señor Granger, ayudando a Harry con el baúl.  
Cuando hubieron salido de la casa de los Dursley, Harry se metió al coche de los Granger después de haber metido su baúl a la cajuela y se despidió con la mano de los Dursley. Al salir de Privet Drive, Harry se sintió por fin libre, por fin libre de sus tíos, por lo menos de ahí hasta el siguiente verano.


	3. Cap 3

Capítulo III

-Harry, cariño, cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó la señora Granger mientras su esposo manejaba fuera de Privet Drive.  
-Bien, gracias.- respondió Harry sin poderse explicar por que diablos respondía tan cordialmente a los padres de Hermione.  
-Que bueno. Hermione nos ha contado mucho de ti pero nunca nos había comentado que eras tan guapo y…  
-¡Mamá!- interrumpió Hermione sonrojándose un poco al igual que Harry.  
-Lo siento tan solo digo la verdad. También nos habló de su otro amigo, Don Weezly…- dijo la señora Granger  
-Ron, mamá, es Ron Weasley.- respondió Hermione con cierto aire de aburrimiento.  
-Eso, sí, y sus aventuras estos últimos 5 años. Siento mucho lo de tus padres y tu padrino Harry.- dijo la señora Granger, con la dulzura de una madre.  
-No se preocupe.- respondió Harry, lanzándole una mirada de enojo a Hermione que tan solo respondió encogiendo los hombros un poco y dedicándole una peculiar sonrisa.  
-Es por eso que vives con tus tíos, ¿no es así?-  
-Así es- respondió Harry con aburrimiento.  
-Con todo el respeto que se merecen tus tíos, Harry -continuó el señor Granger mientras conducía- pero son un poco…..mhhh….exagerados, o ¿cómo decirlo? Hipócritas, diría yo….-  
-¡David! ¡No seas así en frente de Harry…- reclamó la señora Granger  
-No se preocupe señora Granger, ellos son los culpables de mi sufrimiento durante mi vida, antes claro de que ingresara a Hogwarts. Y aún así me siguen haciendo la vida imposible durante los veranos.- respondió Harry, tratando de calmar un poco a la señora Granger. Hermione iba viendo hacia el espejo con cierto aire de aburrimiento, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.  
-Ah, Harry, disculpa no habernos presentado antes, es que tus tíos, bueno, yo soy Alexandra Granger y él es mi esposo, David Granger.  
-Bueno, yo me presentaría pero ya saben mi nombre, pero bueno, no importa, mi nombre es Harry Potter.- dijo Harry al instante tratando de ser educado pero no se explicaba por que.  
-Lo sabemos cariño, y ehh… ¿cuál era el nombre de tus padres Harry?- preguntó la señora Granger preocupándose por que Harry no se pusiera triste.  
-Lily Potter, Evans era su apellido de soltera y James Potter.- respondió Harry con un leve nudo en la garganta. Dicho esto, la señora Granger puso una cara de que se había extrañado de los nombres de sus padres, a lo que Harry respondió:  
-¿Pasa algo señora Granger?-  
-No, nada -tratando de recuperar su aire amable.  
-Ya llegamos Harry, bienvenido a nuestra casa: No. 37 de Youth's Refugee.- interrumpió el señor Granger, estacionándose en una casa naranja combinado con rojo de dos pisos con un jardín frontal amplio y muy bien adornado con una cerca baja de madera pintada de blanco, unas flores de distintos colores distribuidas ordenadamente en el jardín y un gato en las escaleras esperando a que sus dueños le abrieran la puerta.  
-¡Crooshkans! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Pensé que te habías perdido.- dijo Hermione corriendo para abrazar a su gato.  
-Que bueno que lo encontraste cariño.- dijo dulcemente la señora Granger mientras se bajaba del auto.  
-Bueno Harry, a bajar tus cosas.- dijo el señor Granger mientras abría la cajuela. Harry sacó su baúl y se lo llevo a la casa, mientras que el señor Granger lo ayudaba con su escoba y la jaula de Hedwig. Cuando Harry entró a la Aquícasa se sorprendió al ver el buen gusto que tenían para la decoración. ( ) Algo que le llamó la atención fue quecada quien se lo imagina como quieran ;) tenían fotos de toda la familia en muchos lugares, ceremonias, festivales, estudios, todo. Una que le llamó mucho la atención fue una en la que Hermione salía con un bonito vestido beige moderno y pegado con un poco de escote y un peinado muy bonito que le dejaba unos cuantos chinos libres. Sonreía efusivamente y la fotografía era de cuerpo completo. Había un jardín de fondo y parecía ser una boda.  
-Esa fue reciente en la boda de mi tío, el menor de los hermanos.- dijo Hermione, al ver que Harry la veía con mucho detenimiento.  
-Pues te veías…ehh….genial, que va, guapísima.- dijó Hermione volteando a ver la reacción de su amiga que se estaba poniendo roja por su comentario.  
-Si quieren platican después, ahora a la mesa todos y a comer.- interrumpió la señora Granger  
-Gracias señora. Dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa, pero al ver que Hermione se quedaba atrás le dijo- Ejem, ejem, las damas primero señorita Granger.- e hizo una reverencia tipo Dobby.  
-Gracias señor Potter.- bromeo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la mesa del comedor.  
-Un placer- se dijo a sí mismo Harry mientras seguía a Hermione a la mesa.  
-Espero que te guste el spaghetti y la carne Harry- dijo la señora Granger mientras le servía a Harry una ración moderada de ambas cosas.  
-Por supuesto.- contestó Harry, feliz de probar algo bueno y decente después de lo que llevaba del verano con los Dursley. El resto de la comida estuvo muy callada y cuando Harry hubo terminado, se dispuso a levantar sus trastes pero la señora Granger se lo impidió.  
-No cariño, que amable, pero tú eres el invitado en esta casa. Allá arribas esta el cuarto en donde te vas a quedar. Hermy, ¿podrías enseñárselo por favor?-  
-Claro mamá. Sígueme Harry- respondió Hermione mientras le hacía un ademán de que la siguiera hacia las escaleras. Harry la obedeció y la siguió. La planta alta tenía una sala de estar y en las paredes había distintas puertas. Harry siguió a Hermione a una puerta a la derecha. Entraron y la recamara se veía muy acogedora y amplia. Tenía un tocador, dos mesitas de noche, una cama matrimonial, una ventana con vista hacia la calle, una televisión, un teléfono, un closet con puertas y un baño. Harry se sentó en la cama que era muy acogedora. Hermione agarró una silla que estaba junto al tocador, la puso enfrente de la cama y se sentó.  
-Y bien, ¿cómo te ha ido en lo que lleva del verano?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Pues… más o menos, después de lo de la muerte de Sirius no puedo dormir tan tranquilo sin antes pensar que lo pude haber evitado, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, será en otra ocasión.- respondió Harry sinceramente- Háblame de ti, veo que te ha sentado bien el verano.-  
-¿Por qué lo dices Harry?-preguntó Hermione sospechando un poco.  
-¿Cómo de que por qué? ¡¡Estas hecha un cuerazo!- dijo Harry, desconcertándose un poco de haberlo dicho tan suelto.  
-Gracias Harry.- respondió Hermione sonrojándose- Tú también haz mejorado.- remató Hermione sonrojándose más que el cabello de cualquier Weasley.  
-Gracias- respondió Harry sonrojándose un poco también- Supongo que Hedwig se quedo aquí, ¿no es así?-  
-Sí, esta fuera. Un poco de aire no le sentaría mal.- dijo Hermione recuperando su tonalidad de piel, esa piel que Harry notó que debía estar suave y tersa. Esa cara que hacía que Harry olvidara que estaba en la Tierra y que……  
-No puedo esperar a que lleguen los resultados de los T.I.MO.S.- interrumpió Hermione al ver que Harry estaba embobado con… ¿ella?  
-Sí, yo tampoco.- respondió Harry volviendo a la Tierra. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa. Hubo un instante de incómodo silencio pero que muy dentro de cada quien querían que durara mucho para poder observarse mutuamente.  
-Y…-dijeron al unísono y rompieron a reír forjadamente.  
-Me cayeron muy bien tus papás, son muy buena onda- dijo Harry para romper el silencio.  
-Gracias, y ¿ya no haz tenido sueños de Voldemort?- agregó Hermione.  
-Pues no, ya…. –Harry sabía que estaba mintiendo, ya no podía mentir más, después de lo sucedido el año pasado, menos- la verdad es que he tenido uno nada más.-  
-Pero es uno Harry, ¿seguías siendo Vo-Voldemort?-dijo Hermione  
-No, esta vez ya no pero…- y Harry le contó lo que había visto antes de que llegaran por él.  
-¿Cuál será su plan esta vez?- preguntó Hermione como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta en el techo.  
-No lo sé pero me aplicaré más en Oclumancia esta vez.- dijo Harry muy convencido de sí mismo.  
-Que bueno. Ehm………, pues….- dijo Hermione tratando de iniciar conversación una vez más. Harry sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago y sentía un gran impulso de correr hacia ella y besarla. Harry se levantó de la cama, Hermione lo imitó. Debían estar tan solo a unos cuantos pasos de cada quien. Ambos se acercaron como hipnotizados. Harry agarró su cuello dulcemente y Hermione lo abrazo por el cuello. Los dos no respondían a ningún ruido exterior, tan solo respondían a lo que su corazón les decía. Podían escuchar y sentir la respiración del otro, estaban a tan solo un palmo de sus labios……  
-¡¡Hermione! Bajen por favor.- interrumpió la señora Granger.  
Hermione susurró una grosería y dijo – ¿Te urge mamá?-  
-Si hija, bajen ya por favor.- respondió la señora Granger a lo que Hermione hizo una mueca. Harry y Hermione de pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados muy cerca uno del otro y se separaron instantáneamente. Ambos se miraron perplejos y asombrados de lo que habían hecho aun que no hubieran llegado a darse un beso.  
-Bueno… vamos, ¿no?- dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Harry  
-Después de ti- respondió Harry sin dejar de ver tampoco a los ojos de Hermione  
-Perdón por…- dijeron al unísono  
-Me deje llevar, fue un impulso, perdón…- decía Hermione mientras que Harry le puso su dedo índice en los labios y le decía:  
-Vamos abajo y después me dices, ¿vale?- y bajaron a ver cual era la razón por la cual la señora Granger interrumpió un momento tan preciado.  
-Tienen visita- dijo la señora Granger al ver que los dos estaban al pié de la escalera. En la sala estaban Lupin y el profesor Dumbledore sentados tomando café con los señores Granger. El profesor Lupin traía la túnica un poco raída y su cara denotaba unas cuantas pequeñas cicatrices. El profesor Dumbledore estaba como siempre pero traía un leve aire de cansancio.  
-Hola Harry, Hermione- saludó el profesor Dumbledore  
-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore, profesor Lupin –dijo Harry.  
-Estábamos hablando de que tal vez les gustaría a ustedes venir a Griummauld Place la última semana de vacaciones.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore  
-Por supuesto- exclamó Hermione exaltada.  
-Ehm… creo que…- Harry no quería volver a Grimmauld Place, a esa casa llena de recuerdos de Sirius, pero debía afrontarlo, tenía que hacerlo.- si, iré.- finalizó Harry  
-Perfecto, bueno, tengo todavía varios asuntos que terminar en el colegio, lechuzas que enviar con resultados que esperan ansiosamente los alumnos- y volteo a ver a Hermione- debo decir que varias personas me sorprendieron, sacaron mejores notas de las que yo me esperaba- y volteo a ver a Harry.- así que me retiro. Gracias por el café señora Granger. Hasta luego.-  
- Gracias por todo señores. Permiso.- dijo Lupin.  
-De nada, cuando quieran. Hasta luego- dijo la señora Granger y dicho esto, ambos profesores desaparecieron.


	4. Cap 4

Capítulo IV

-¿Viste la cara de Dumbledore cuando dijo que algunos alumnos lo habían sorprendido por tan buenas calificaciones?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione después de haber subido a la sala de estar en el siguiente piso.  
-No, ¿qué hizo?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en un mueble para dos personas- ven, siéntate aquí- agregó mientras le hacía espacio a Harry.  
-Pues me volteo a ver y como de que me señaló o algo por el estilo.- respondió Harry mientras se sentaba a lado de Hermione.  
-Supongo que ha de ser bueno, ¿no crees?- dijo Hermione un tanto confundida.  
-Ojalá, lo más seguro es que para mañana ya tengamos nuestros resultados. Oye, ¿y qué hacía Dumbledore aquí en tu casa?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.  
-Pues desde que les pedí permiso a mis padres para que vinieras, Dumbledore vino para hablar con mis padres y autorizar que vengas. Y desde ese momento se llevan muy bien.- interrumpió Hermione al ver a Harry embobado ¿con ella otra vez?  
-¿Ahora resulta que le deben pedir permiso a EL para que YO vaya a donde quiera?- exclamó Harry enojado de que lo trataran así, como un jugete que va de mano en mano y que su opinión nunca contara.  
-Tranquilo Harry, veamos… ¿cómo te has sentido después de lo de Sirius?-dijo Hermione tratando de que su amigo no se enojara  
-Bueno pues sinceramente mal,- respondió Harry un poco apenado por ver a Hermione así- todas las noches pienso en él, en que pude haberlo evitado…-y Harry se desahogó con Hermione contandole todo lo que sentía, esas culpas que lo agobiaban noche tras noche.

Harry se despertó soltando un grito. Se reincorporó en su cama apoyándose en sus manos. Le ardía la cicatriz y estaba temblando y sudando. Volteó a ver a la ventana y calculó que debían ser las 4 de la madrugada. Se sobresaltó al oír unos pasos de la habitación de a lado, cuando vio que Hermione entraba con paso apresurado a su habitación medio poniéndose una bata encima de un camisón y pantuflas.  
-¿Qué pasa? Me despertaste con un grito que por suerte mis padres no escucharon.- preguntó Hermione alarmada.  
-Nada, tan solo un mal sueño, supongo que una conexión de Voldemort.- respondió Harry. Había visto que sus padres estaban en frente de su casa y James le gritaba algo a Lily a lo que respondió dándole un beso en los labios y entrando a la casa con un bebe en manos. De repente reaccionó y se acordó que no llevaba ropa más que unos boxers. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la sabana se había deslizado desde su hombro hasta sus piernas y Harry quedo sin nada que lo protegiera.  
-Lo siento Hermione, es que no me acordaba- se disculpó Harry mientras se volvía a tapar con la sabana y la cobija.  
-No hay ningún problema Harry- dijo Hermione embobada por lo que acababa de ver: un Harry con músculos bien marcados en boxers y sudando de un "mal sueño".  
-Bueno y… ¿qué opinas?- trató de interrumpir Harry  
-Perfecto, con un buen bronceado se vería mejor y con más prácticas de Quiditch…-respondió Hermione al instante y un poco emocionada, más bien, muy emocionada.  
-Eeeh, mmmh, Hermione, yo hablaba de lo de la conexión de Voldemort, el sueño.-interrumpió Harry un poco rojo por el comentario de Hermione.  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo de Voldemort, pues… no lo sé.- respondió Hermione apenada.- Bueno, pues, te dejo dormir, que descanses Harry.  
-Gracias, igualmente.- contestó Harry acostándose en su cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas. Harry no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de sus padres hasta que el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó gracias a que una lechuza estaba en la ventana dando picotazos para que le abrieran. Harry se levantó, se puso una camisa y un short y abrió la ventana. Tomo la carta con el sello de Hogwarts que llevaba la lechuza y la sacó del cuarto hacia la ventana. Sentía un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo. Debían ser sus calificaciones. ¿Cómo era posible que su destino en el mundo de la magia estuviera contenido en un sobre, más bien, en un mísero pergamino. Harry lo abrió con las manos temblándole. Harry admiró el pergamino con sus calificaciones. ¿Cómo era posible? Harry tan solo esperaba tener un T.I.M.O de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras pero había conseguido más… ¿Cómo era posible?  
-¡Excelente! ¡Podré ser auror!- se dijo a sí mismo mientras su grito era interrumpido por otro en la habitación de a lado. Era de Hermione y era un grito de triunfo.  
-¡Harry, ¡Harry! ¡Siete T.I.M.O.S.! ¡SIETE!- gritó Hermione mientras entraba eufórica al cuarto de Harry con una bata y pantuflas puestas y corría a abrazarlo.  
-Excelente Hermione.-exclamó mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga. Cuando se hubo separado Hermione preguntó:  
-¿Y tú Harry? ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Hermione emocionada aún por sus calificaciones.  
-Nada mal, saqué cinco T.I.M.O.S.- respondió Harry.  
-Genial, con razón Dumbledore se sorprendió, no es por que no considere que no lo puedes hacer es tan solo que pensé q ue tendrías dos o tres.- dijo Hermione apenandose un poco.  
-No te preocupes, yo también me sorprendí.-respondió Harry tranquilizando a Hermione.  
-¿Qué es tanto escándalo que nos despertaron casi con un infarto?-preguntó la señora Granger entrando al cuarto de Harry.  
-Nada mamá, es que nos han entregado las calificaciones y grité, mira.-respondió Hermione mientras se acercaba a su mamá para enseñarle las calificaciones.  
-Bueno, en tal caso salgamos de aquí para ir a desayunar, vamos Harry.- dijo la señora Granger mientras iba saliendo del cuarto. Harry bajó junto con la familia Granger a desayunar.  
-Espero que no te moleste el cereal con leche Harry.- decía la señora Granger mientras le acercaba un plato hondo a Harry.  
-Por supuesto que no señora Granger- respondió Harry mientras se servía cereal. El resto del desayuno fue normal y una vez más la señora Granger había impedido que Harry llevará sus platos a la cocina. Harry y Hermione subieron al cuarto de Harry a platicar de sus resultados de los T.I.M.O.S. y cuando hubieron acabado Harry se levantó de la cama:  
-Bueno, pues, sí me permites, me voy a meter a bañar.-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al baúl para sacar ropa.  
-Con una condición, que uses lo que te regalé, cualquiera de ellas estaría bien.-dijo Hermione entusiasmada.  
-De acuerdo.-dijo Harry un poco nervioso pues no había abierto aún el regalo de Hermione. Por apurarse para darle la respuesta de que si iba a ir a su casa había olvidado abrir el regalo.  
-Muy bien, entonces me voy.-se despidió Hermione contenta y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Él no lo pensó dos veces y buscó el paquete de su amiga en el baúl. Harry lo encontró y lo abrió:

Harry:

Como no tenía mucho dinero te compré lo que pude. Espero que te guste y me muero por verte usándolas. Son marcas muggles y no es por nada pero las encontré de muy buena oferta, supongo que ya las habrás visto. Una de ellas es por el torneo de los Tres Magos. Espero también que te queden.  
Hermione

Harry se extrañó y vio que en la caja había 2 playeras: una negra y una roja con un dragón en la parte izquierda (a Harry le recordó el Colacuerno Húngaro) y una camisa blanca. A Harry le gustaron mucho y decidió ponerse la negra junto con un pantalón de mezclilla. Harry se metió en la regadera y sintió como las gotas recorrían su cuerpo, se acordó de la expresión de Hermione al ver a Harry con solo unos boxers, no sabía Harry exactamente lo que sentía por ella, amistad o amor, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no actuará precipitadamente y que pronto, muy pronto aparecería la adecuada, la mujer con la que quedaría enamorado el resto de su vida. Harry terminó de bañarse y se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Abrió la puerta del baño y casi se desmaya al ver a alguien checando la ropa que iba a ponerse. Esa persona que tenía el cabello rosa chicle iba acompañada de un joven.  
-¿Lupin, Tonks? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Harry  
-Informarte sobre alguien muy importante.-contestó Tonks.-Guau Harry, todo un hombre.  
-Venimos a informarte Harry sobre una princesa.-agregó Lupin  
-¿Una princesa?-preguntó Harry  
-Si Harry, una princesa perdida- finalizó Lupin.

Nota: Se preguntarán por que no puse las notas de los T.I.M.O.S. Fue por que no sé cuales serán y no tengo idea de cuales poner pero si se fijan son 5 los TIMOS de Harry y en el 5° libro dice que Harry necesita 5 TIMOS de ciertas materias para ser auror. Supongo que dicho esto ya sabrán cuales fueron sus notas.


	5. Cap 5

Capítulo V

-Bueno pero me lo cuentan después de que me vista.- interrumpió Harry y se acercó a la cama donde había dejado la ropa.  
-No es por nada Harry pero ya mejoraste y bastante. No se me haría raro que en la escuela fueras un Don Juan.-dijo Tonks mientras veía a Harry de pies a cabeza.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Harry mientras se ruborizaba.  
-¿Cómo de que por qué? Mírate. ¡Estás hecho un cuerazo!-dijo Tonks- Esta bien que estés guapo y eso pero creo que estarías más cómodo con ropa así que ve a vestirte.  
Harry fue al baño y cerró la puerta. Mientras se vestía, Harry pensaba en quién podría ser esa princesa perdida de la que hablaba Lupin. Cuando se hubo terminado de vestir salió y vio que Lupin y Tonks estaban viendo el pergamino con sus calificaciones que había dejado en el tocador.  
-Guau Harry, los cinco TIMOS necesarios para ser auror. ¡Genial! Muchas felicidades. Pensé que tan solo ibas a tener dos o tres debido a tantas aventuras y travesuras que me han contado que haz hecho pero veo que me equivoque.- dijo Tonks mientras le pasaba el pergamino a Lupin.  
-¡Felicidades Harry! Estoy orgulloso de ti, al igual podrían estarlo tus padres y…Sirius-esta última palabra la dijo con un dejo de tristeza, como con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos llorosos.  
-Gracias, yo también me sorprendí la verdad pero bueno. ¿De qué princesa hablaban cuando llegaron?-interrumpió Harry mientras Lupin dejaba el pergamino en el tocador. A él también le dolía escuchar de Sirius.  
-Bueno pues, verás, hace mucho tiempo, más o menos en la época medieval, había un mago muy famoso llamado Merlín…- empezó Lupin.- ya sé que sabes eso, pero no me interrumpas Harry, por favor… bien, pues él era muy respetado y considerado uno de los mejores magos del mundo y de la historia…  
-Entre ellos esta Dumbledore- interrumpió Tonks.  
-Él era muy bueno en todas las ramas de la magia y escribió ciertas predicciones. Sólo algunas de ellas han sido descubiertas, traducidas y reveladas. Entre ellas hay una en la que dice que en cierta generación de sus descendientes…  
-O sea alguno de sus tataratataratatara nietos…-quiso terminar Tonks.  
-…iba a ser dotado de poderes no antes vistos más que del propio Merlín y de otro de sus descendientes…-  
-O sea otro tataratatara nieto…-agregó Tonks  
-…y que iban a ayudar al guerrero del bien en una batalla muy importante para la historia de la magia.- finalizó Lupin. Parecía que fuera un milagro que hubiera terminado debido a las interrupciones de Tonks.  
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó Harry.  
-Pues que esa generación a la que Merlín se refería es en el año que tú naciste. No me sé la predicción completa pero decía que iba a ser una niña nacida en el mismo año que tú, que se iba a dar a conocer en este año, que iba a tener poderes sorprendentes que solo se han visto en Merlín y en otro de sus descendientes, además de ella, y que iba a ayudar al "Guerrero del Bien" para derrotar al "Innombrable" en una de las batallas más importantes para el destino del mundo mágico.- dijo Lupin un tanto orgulloso.  
-…Y…sigo sin encontrar la relación conmigo- dijo Harry aunque en realidad si sospechaba algo.  
-Pues que suponemos que al "Innombrable" al que se refiere es a Vo-Voldemort, debido a las fechas y que a la guerra a la que se refiere es a la que estamos pasando o a la que pasaremos con él. Vo-Vo-Voldemort ya se enteró,-pareciera que le costaba mucho pronunciar su nombre pero de seguro Dumbledore les había dicho a los de la Orden que no deberían temerle al nombre.- no sabemos como pero sabe sobre esa princesa y lo más seguro es que pretenda llevársela para quitarle sus poderes y usarlos en nuestra contra, y como dice que son sorprendentes pues no nos convendría tenerlos en contra de nuestro lado…-dijo Lupin pero fue interrumpido por Tonks:  
-Dumbledore nos dijo que habías visto a Voldemort torturar a Bellatrix…-pero no pudo continuar…  
-¡¿Cómo supo el eso! Estuvo viendo en MI mente ¿verdad? ¡Como me CHOCA eso, simplemente me pudo haber preguntado!-dijo Harry enojado. ¿Por qué había hecho eso Dumbledore? ¿Por qué lo trataba así?  
-No te enojes con nosotros Harry, nosotros solo enviamos el mensaje.- dijo Tonks un poco asustada por la actitud de Harry. Tonks tenía razón, Harry no tenía por que enojarse con ellos.  
-Lo siento, es que… bueno… y ¿qué tiene que haya visto a Voldemort y eso?- se disculpó Harry tratando de sonar calmado.  
-Pues queríamos pedirte el favor de que sí ves alguna vez a Voldemort diciéndole a alguno de sus mortífagos información acerca de la princesa o algo así nos lo dijeras inmediatamente.- dijo Lupin un poco preocupado por que Harry no se enfadara.  
-Pero eso no quiere decir que este bien tener visiones de Voldemort en tu mente ni nada por el estilo, ¿ok?- dijo Tonks tratando de sonar como la señora Weasley.  
-Nynphy, no seas así preciosa, te pareces a Molly y no me gustas así, me das la impresión de que en cualquier momento me vas a regañar.- dijo Lupin con un tono diferente hacia Tonks. Un tono que Harry nunca había escuchado.  
-¿Nynphy? ¿Preciosa?...-preguntó Harry y hubo un incómodo silencio en que Harry vio a ambos viéndose el uno al otro con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- no me dirán que ustedes…-dijo Harry y terminó con una risa.  
-Hey, ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Tan fea estoy?-dijo Tonks tratando de sonar enojada, apenada o indignada.  
-No es eso- dijo Harry retomando el aire- es que… ustedes dos…juntos…no lo sé, nunca me lo imaginé. El profesor Lupin no es tan… ehm… joven como tú.-finalizó Harry tratando de no sonar grosero.  
-Soy metamorfaga te recuerdo Harry, nunca me vas a ver exactamente de la edad que soy, pero no estoy tan vieja, era broma eso Remy, tan solo tengo unos que otros añitos más que no hacen tanta la diferencia entre Remy y yo.-finalizó Tonks.  
-Sí tú lo dices Tonks, perdón, Nynphy. ¡Ah! Y Remy, ¿sabes quién va a ser el nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras?-preguntó Harry esbozando una gran sonrisa  
-Muy chistoso Harry, y no, todavía no sé quien valla a ser. Ahora, si nos disculpas tenemos que regresar a… al Cuartel -Harry pensó que Lupin no quería decir Grimmauld Place.  
-Ahí te ves Harry, te esperamos dentro de unas semanas.- se despidió Tonks.  
-Adiós Harry y cuídate mucho.-se despidió Lupin y dicho esto desaparecieron. Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y tocaron la puerta.  
-¿Puedo pasar Harry?- preguntó una tímida voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Claro que si Hermione, estás en tu casa.-respondió Harry.  
-Buen chiste Harry- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la silla de siempre, en frente de la cama.- ¿y ya te dijeron lo de la princesa?-  
-Si, pero… ¿tú ya sabías?-preguntó Harry empezando a enojarse.  
-Apenas hace unos minutos, en lo que te bañabas. Me gustaría conocer a esa princesa y ver sus poderes tan místicos.-dijo Hermione  
-Yo también- dijo Harry y por una extraña razón sentía unas ganas enormes de conocerla, abrazarla y ¿besarla? La voz en su cabeza le dijo que muy pronto sabría la razón de ese sentimiento.  
-Harry, ¿te puedo decir algo pero no te ríes ni nada por el estilo?- preguntó Hermione un tanto preocupada.  
-Por supuesto que no me voy a reír… a menos que sea un chiste.-dijo Harry tratando de que su amiga se sintiera en confianza.  
-Pues es que yo desde hace unos dos años pues… ya sabes los cambios que hay en los adolescentes… las hormonas y eso…-dijo Hermione preocupada.  
-Si, si a lo que quieres llegar es al amor silo ya de una buena vez.-interrumpió Harry cortando a su amiga para que se lo dijera de una buena vez.  
-¿Tanto se nota?-preguntó Hermione preocupándose más  
-Pues con la poquísima experiencia que llevo me doy cuanta de las cosas, tengo la cara pero no soy tan estúpido Hermione, ve al grano-dijo Harry, por una extraña razón sospechaba algo…  
-Pues es que a mi…-dijo Hermione sonrojándose.  
-Dilo ya Hermione, me pones nervioso-cortó Harry desesperándose.  
-Es que a mí… me gusta… Ron. A mí me gusta Ron.-dijo Hermione como si se hubiera liberado de una plaga de insectos en su casa. Harry afirmó su sospecha y supo que ese año iba a ser uno muuuuuuyyyyy largo.


	6. Cap 6

Capítulo 6

Harry no sabía que decir, que pensar, nada. Se sentía por un lado utilizado, había estado a punto de besarle y ahora le llegaba con que le gustaba Ron y Harry había empezado a sentir algo por Hermione. Pero por otro lado sentía que la amistad de hace años no se iba a perder solo por que a Hermione le gustaba Ron. Un sentimiento muy bajo de celos empezó a salir de Harry pero lo impidió, no se quería sentir así y menos hacia su mejor amigo. Hermione ya no era la misma niña que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts, ya no era esa niña mandona, infantil, super nerd y con el pelo enmarañado de siempre y Ron ya no era el niño que conoció en el anden 9 ¾, ya no era ese niño tímido, avergonzado y chocante. Harry sabía que ya no podía influir mucho en sus decisiones, su opinión era válida e importante pero nunca podría alterar el amor de Hermione hacia Ron.  
-Los siento por lo del casi beso de la otra vez, de seguro que ya ni quieres hablar conmigo-dijo Hermione al ver que Harry no movía ni un músculo de la cara.- y te comprendo, yo no debí haber jugado así contigo pero no se donde tengo mi cabeza, todos mis sentimientos están revueltos. Me di cuenta, aun que ya muy tarde, que mi sentimiento hacia ti era tan solo de una gran amistad pero que hacia Ron es algo mucho más grande que amistad. Ya ni sé que decirte Harry, espero que me logres perdonar algún día.-y dicho esto Hermione se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Harry se dio cuenta de cual era la solución y se levantó rápidamente y sujetó el brazo de Hermione para impedirle abrir la puerta.  
-No me vas a decir que solo por una tontería te voy a dejar de hablar después de años de amistad. Sabes Hermione, ya cada uno de nosotros estamos grandes como para no darnos cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor, diciendo esto me refiero a que desde hace ya tiempo se ve que se gustan, y no me lo puedes negar- agregó Harry al ver que Hermione abría la boca para decir algo en su defensa- y pues no te voy a decir que no le hables a Ron o que si lo hagas, son tus decisiones. Asunto olvidado, te gusta Ron y punto, respeto tu opinión- aunque por dentro Harry se moría por decirle que no, que olvidara a Ron y que se enfocara en él, que el la amaba o por lo menos eso creía.  
-Gracias Harry, eres tan bueno y comprensivo conmigo- y dicho esto Hermione se lanzó al pecho de Harry y una silenciosa lagrima rodó por su cara. Harry no sabía que hacer pero la vocecita dentro de su cabeza le dijo: "Abrázala, pero que no pase de ahí". Y así lo hizo Harry.

… Harry corría lo más rápido que podía, le costaba creer que una niña, bueno, no era una niña, una jóven de su edad pudiera correr tan rápido y tanta distancia sin pararse a respirar siquiera. Harry veía su silueta a lo lejos que abría la puerta de la torre de Astronomía Avanzada, la más alta de todo Hogwarts. Cosa que le dio tiempo a Harry para alcanzarla un poco pero parecía que a ella no le importo y cerró la puerta en su cara. Harry estaba desesperado por entrar y después de varios intentos la abrió y la vio. Estaba hermosa. Llevaba un vestido beige. (nota: no se si han visto el video de Kylie Minogue de "Chocolate", si lo han visto es como el que usa ella mientras baila con el chavo con la mascara esa, pero obviamente modificado para que se vea bien en una chava así. Si alguien tiene una foto de ese vestido, una muestra o una buena descripción del vestido por favor envíenmela para poder ponerla en este capítulo, gracias) Llevaba un vestido beige que le hacía ver su figura escultural, su pelo negro con chinos ondeaba ligeramente debido al viento que azotaba en ella. Unos zapatos que con un toque ligero de tacón y tiras de tela para entrecruzarlas en las piernas estaban en el piso, de seguro que eran las que usaba con el vestido. Estaba de espaldas a Harry y a punto de tirarse, a punto de perder la vida. La puerta al abrirse hizo ruido lo que provoco que la jóven lo volteara a ver. Su cara denotaba tristeza.  
-Adiós- dijo la jóven y se volteó para tirarse. Harry sintió tristeza, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, sentía como si su corazón se detuviera. La jóven extendió sus brazos y se dio un ligero impulso para saltar. Harry la vio caer lentamente…  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES POR LO QUE TENGO QUE PASAR DAVID!-interrumpió un grito de la señora Granger.  
-Y TÚ SI ME COMPRENDES, ¿NO ALEXANDRA?-correspondía el señor Granger. Harry se dio cuenta que estaban muy enojados pero un sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos. No lo pensó dos veces y saltó a abrir la puerta y ver quien era quien lloraba y vio a Hermione saliendo de uno de los cuartos rápidamente con ríos de lágrimas por sus mejillas.  
-Hermione, ven, vamos.- le dijo Harry en voz baja pero audible para ella al ver que su amiga no sabía a donde dirigirse. Ella corrió al cuarto de Harry y cuando hubo entrado Harry cerró la puerta.  
-Ya vez que no somos la familia ideal que aparentamos ser.- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.  
-No digas eso Hermione, eso puede pasarle a cualquiera. Deja que se desahoguen, es normal-decía Harry tratando de animar a su amiga- No me haz enseñado bien por aquí, ¿qué tal si me llevas a un lugar interesante para pasear y no sé, a ver que hacemos?-  
-Ay Harry, que tierno eres. Vamos, pero deja me baño, arreglo algo y nos vamos, ¿ok?- dijo Hermione ya mucho más calmada.  
-Por supuesto.-dijo Harry y Hermione se levantó, le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry y salió del cuarto. Harry buscó que ponerse en su baúl, no sabía pero opto por ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de ¾ que se había comprado hace poco en una tienda por Privet Drive. Mientras se bañaba Harry pensaba en ese sueño, ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué se tiraba? ¿Por qué el soñaba con ella si no la conocía? Todas esas preguntas no tenían respuesta… por ahora. Se vistió y arregló rápido y salió del cuarto para buscar a Hermione. Al parecer los papás de Hermione ya se habían tranquilizado por que vio por la puerta medio abierta que se abrazaban, en ese instante salió Hermione de su cuarto.  
-¿Listo?- preguntó Hermione a lo que Harry asintió.-Pues vamonos.- y le hizo una seña a Harry para que la siguiera al piso de abajo. Estuvieron caminando bastante tiempo comentando de cosad muggles para no levantar sospecha hasta que llegaron a una gran plaza.  
-Esta es la plaza, esta genial. Vamos.- dijo Hermione y jaló a Harry del brazo para que entraran. Harry vio que estaba enorme, llena de tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, bancos, joyerías, jugueterías, restaurantes, un cine y muchas, muchas pero muchas cosas más.  
-Guau, de haber sabido traigo dinero mu…normal- corrigió Harry decepcionado de no haber traído su dinero.  
-No te preocupes, ven, por aquí hay un cajero automático que hace transacciones de dinero mu…normal al má... otro.- y lo guío a una parte poco alejada y oculta. Era un cajero automático que a primera vista se veía grafiteado, descuidado, sucio y la maquina tenía un letrero de "no funciona" pero Harry de pronto vio que se convertía en un banco bastante amplio con varias personas de una lado a otro, algo así como Gringotts pero sin duendes, por que si algún muggle los veía por ahí de descuido iba a ser un gran lío. Era como un banco común y corriente pero tenía una escultura de un duende en el centro y algunas personas, que de seguro eran las que atendían, llevaban capas color azul marino que y una inscripción en la parte izquierda que decía   
"Gringotts local".  
-Esta afiliado a Gringotts, son como los cajeros automáticos (nta: obvio que no eran cajeros automáticos, estamos en el mundo de la magia) Ahora, a esperar nuestro turno.-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en una silla. Después de haber cambiado el dinero y Harry de haber escapado de la cajera que quería un autógrafo de Harry en la edición de "El Quisquilloso" en donde estaba la entrevista de Rita con Harry, a lo que Hermione le pidió que los atendiera y ya, cosa que no le pareció gustar a la cajera. Harry y Hermione fueron a varias tiendas de ropa, de regalos y cosas así. Hermione se compraba cada cosa que veía en las tiendas de ropa y Harry tan solo unas cuantas cosas por que ya la ropa le iba quedando chica pero eso no evitó que ambos salieran cargados de bolsas por doquier. Hermione exhausta le propuso que se sentaran a tomar un refresco o algo por el estilo.  
-Estoy exhausta, he gastado la mayoría de mi dinero, pero deje bastante para la escuela. Toma, lo pedí de manzana.-dijo Hermione mientras le ofrecía un vaso de refresco a Harry y empezaba a tomar del suyo.  
-Gracias, será mejor que nos vayamos ya para la casa a dejar todo esto-dijo Harry mientras señalaba los montoneríos de bolsas, a lo que Hermione asintió y agarró las bolsas que quedaban por que Harry agarró las más que pudo, incluyendo varias de las de Hermione. Iban por salir de la plaza cuando una voz los interrumpió.  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Parece que la sangre sucia y el cara rajada hacen pareja, pobre comadreja, se va a quedar sola.-dijo esa voz tan odiosa que Harry había odiado durante esos 5 años en el Colegio.  
-Cállate huroncito o te juro que te empiezo a pegar con todas las ganas que tengo.-dijo Hermione mientras se volteaba con los puños cerrados enseñándoselos a Malfoy.  
-Uyuyuy-dijo Malfoy con tono burlón y acercándose a Hermione y diciéndole en un susurro que solo ella y Harry pudieron escuchar:  
-Mejor me los reservas para la cama muñeca.-  
-Maldito Malfoy, te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso-dijo Harry mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso pero Hermione lo retuvo de un brazo y al parecer estaba enojada y mucho pero al parecer tenía un "as" bajo la manga  
-¿Y que haces aquí en un lugar muggle, eh? No vienes con nadie al parecer…y tu padre, ¿cómo le sienta Azkaban? Ah, y los vientos dicen que tus gorilas ya son mortífagos oficialmente y enseguida…al bote (Azkaban), ¿no te da miedo huroncito? No vaya ser que de repente te lleven a Azkaban con tus "amiguitos" por que yo sé que tú fuiste el culpable de su muerte, tú sabes de qué hablo. Déjame decirte que me faltan pocas pruebas para dárselas al exponente y cuando las lean y vean los que hiciste, serás sentenciado sin más ni menos.-dijo Hermione lo más rápido que pudo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara al ver que Malfoy se ponía más pálido de lo debido. A Harry le hubiera encantado que Ron estuviera ahí para ver su cara.  
-Mira Granger, no metas tus narices donde no te importa por que en una de esas vas a ver lo que puede pasar.-dijo Malfoy bajando la voz en tono de amenaza pero Hermione seguía como siempre con su sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Draco, vámonos ya, nos están esperando.-dijo detrás de Malfoy Narcisa, su madre. Como simpre tenía su cara fina pero horrible. Al parecer estaba ansiosa de algo.  
-Nos vemos sangre sucia, Pipi Potter.- y se alejó riendo hacia su madre.  
-Maldito Malfoy, te juro que en una de esas le lanzo el Cruciatus.-dijo Harry con ira contenida en su voz.  
-No vale la pena Harry, ya verás cuando termine de reunir las pruebas, verás que lo llevaran al bote de inmediato.-dijo Hermione tranquila mientras salían de la plaza. Harry le iba a preguntar de que hablaba pero algo lo retuvo…  
-Mi señor, ya están los mortífagos listos, están en puntos estratégicos para no causar gran cosa.-dijo una voz femenina muy conocida.  
-Muy bien-dijo esa voz fría que no hace mucho que Harry la escuchaba. Voldemort parecía que se adentraba en su ser, sus ojos se tornaron negros completamente y dijo: "¡YA!"…  
-¡Harry! ¡Corre!-dijo Hermione mientras Harry veía cientos de mortífagos salir de todos lugares, en la plaza, en la calle y de algunos locales por el rumbo. Harry corrió lo más que podía, veía delante de él a Hermione que lo tomó del brazo. Se escondían de los mortífagos en una que otra esquina pero cuando los perdían de vista seguían corriendo. Era terrible, salían de la nada y cientos de muggles corrían por las calles. Hechizos, maldiciones imperdonables, conjuros se escuchaban de un lado a otro. Harry se maldecía por no haber llevado su varita. Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron a la casa de Hermione en la que estaba la puerta abierta.  
-¡NO! NO PUEDE SER, MIS PAPÁS NO.-gritó Hermione al ver la puerta abierta. Harry la empujó adentro de la casa para ver si estaban o no, Harry tenía miedo de ver sus cuerpos tendidos en el piso pero no fue así. Los señores Granger cargaban maletas y se las iban pasando a Lupin y a Kingsley.  
-Harry, Hermione, sus cosas AHORA. Solo lo más importante. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS-dijo Lupin mientras recibía unas maletas de la señora Granger. Harry subió las escaleras sin pensarlo dos veces. Metió las pocas cosas que tenía fuera a su baúl. Hedwig no estaba en su jaula así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue llevarse la jaula. Bajó con su baúl y jaula y vio que los señores Granger estaban junto a Hermione, Kingseley y Lupin y cada uno tenía una maleta.  
-Vamos Harry, apresurate.-dijo Kingsley mientras le abría espacio en el círculo que habían formado. Todos tocaban una lata de refresco vieja así que Harry los imitó mientras que con una mano tenía su baúl y la jaula.  
-No ha de faltar mucho, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…-dijo Lupin pero Harry ya no escuchó lo demás pues sentía que sus pies abandonaban el piso y todo se movía alrededor. Tocó el piso y vio que habían llegado a donde había dejado su felicidad de tener a un pariente cerca, a donde sus ilusiones de vivir con una familia se habían quedado, a el lugar testigo del engaño de Kreacher, a Grimmauld Place.


	7. Cap 7

Capítulo 7

Harry sintió un gran nudo en su garganta. Aunque había hablado con Hermione acerca de su malestar debido a la muerte de Sirius todavía no lograba superarlo del todo. Sirius había sido su esperanza de algún día dejar la casa de los Dursley, había sido su mayor confidente, incluso más que Ron y Hermione, había sido algo más que un padrino, un padre se podría decir. Aun que solo había estado con el 3 años Harry lo había apreciado mucho con el simple hecho de que su padrino había aguantado la prisión solo con la esperanza de que algún día iba a ver a Harry. E ir a Grimmauld le causaba recordar los momentos con Sirius.  
-¡Amigo! ¡Herms!-gritó Ron parándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado junto con la señora Weasley y Ginny. Ron seguía pelirrojo, con pecas y aunque tan solo habían sido semanas de no verse, había crecido un poco. El pelirrojo abrazó amistosamente a Harry pero a Hermione la abrazo como si hubieran sido años de no verse.  
-Oh Harry, tan solo nos enteramos de que habían atacado y me imagine lo peor. Que bueno que estás bien querido.-dijo la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a Harry  
-Mamá tranquila, lo vas a ahogar.-dijo Ginny. Ella había crecido y su cabello se veía muy bien cuidado. La verdad era que se veía muy bonita.- Hola Harry- saludo la jóven mientras abrazaba amistosamente a Harry.  
-Bueno Harry, Hermione, creó que sería bueno que subieran sus baúles y demás cosas y bajan después para contarnos que paso, o por lo menos que vieron. Las mismas habitaciones que la otra vez, ¿ok?-dijo Lupin- Señores Granger, Molly los llevara a su habitación- y así lo hicieron. Harry se fijó en que la casa estaba reluciendo de limpia, al igual que el cuarto donde iba a dormir Harry. Puso sus cosas en su lugar y bajo. Estaban sentados Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, la señora Weasley, Ginny, Ron y Hermione bajo tras Harry. De seguro que los señores Granger se quedaron en su cuarto. Cuando ya estaban todos acomodados empezó Lupin a preguntar que era lo que habían visto y Harry y Hermione les contaron todo lo que paso desde que salieron de la plaza, al igual que Harry les dijo sobre la visión de Voldemort que había tenido antes del ataque.  
-Esto será mejor que se lo diga a Dumbledore, así nos podrá decir que hacer con esas visiones.-dijo Lupin preocupado a Harry.  
-Hablando del rey de Roma.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore detrás de Lupin, pero más raro de cómo había llegado ahí fue que venía acompañado de una jóven. Era muy bonita: ojos cafés, penetrantes pero cálidos, fuertes pero delicados. Su cabello era negro y rizado. Tenía buen cuerpo y traía una falda blanca larga pero ajustada y una playera roja. (nta: tal vez suene rara la combinación pero bueno, jeje )  
-Que susto nos has metido Dumbledore. No es por sonar grosera pero ¿quién es esa jóven tan linda?-preguntó la señora Weasley al verla.  
-Ah, perdón. Mi nombre es Julien Knights.-dijo Julián. Harry nunca olvidaría esas palabras. Tenía que aceptarlo, era increíblemente hermosa, algo tenía que hizo que Harry se quedara helado, pero cuando reacciono vio que Lupin se había quedado igual pero no parecía que por la misma cosa.  
-Pero…Dumbledore…¿en-en serio que es ella?-preguntó Lupin petrificado. Pareciera que un milagro estaba frente a sus ojos. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa a lo que Lupin puso una cara de alegría y se lanzó a abrazar a la jóven.  
-Disculpe pero ¿quién es usted?-preguntó Julien sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
-Soy Remus Lupin. Julien, cuanto haz crecido, ya no eres esa pequeña bebe que veía yo.-dijo Lupin llorando… ¿llorando? Pero… ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?  
-Remus Lupin…-dijo Julien pensativa- No, no puede ser… ¿pa-papá?-  
-Así es hija, soy Remus, tu padre.-dijo Lupin y Julien se lanzó con más fuerza a abrazarlo más fuerte aún y lloraba. Después de unos cuantos minutos que todos observaban esa escena y ya se hubieron separado Dumbledore dijo:  
-Fue una suerte encontrarla antes que los mortífagos. Bueno, yo los dejo por que tengo que ir a unos asuntos que tengo pendientes. Nos vemos.-y dicho esto despareció.  
-Deja te los presento. Él es Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley…- y así siguió Harry presentándolos a todos y señalándolos con la mano.- y por último yo soy Harry Potter.  
-Por supuesto que a ti te conozco. Bueno, supongo que les tengo que contar sobre mí.-dijo Julien y todos se concentraron en saber la historia de su vida.- Pues verán, mi madre se llamaba Marie Anne Knights y mi padre, pues ya saben quien es. Mi madre murió en un ataque de mortífagos poco antes de que Voldemort cayera- dijo Julien y la mayoría de los presentes se estremecieron- y pues mi madre antes de que atacaran nuestra casa me fue a encargar con una vecina muy de confianza y ella se fue inmediatamente conmigo a otro país a casa de una de sus hermanas, y después de unos dos años aproximadamente regresamos y descubrimos que mi madre había muerto y que mi padre se había ido dolido por lo pasado.- Julien volteo a ver a Lupin y el tan solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.- Dalila me crió pero vivimos bajo perfiles mágicos y muggles así que sé bastante de los dos lados. Recibí una carta de Hogwarts pero surgió un imprevisto pues la hermana de Dalila tuvo un accidente y nos fuimos del país una vez más para atenderla y ayudarla. Ahí me metí en el Instituto Helmed de educación mágica. Estuvimos ahí hasta que termino el año escolar puesto que la hermana de Dalila se recuperó totalmente y nos regresamos. Y pues todo iba bien hasta que hoy atacaron los mortífagos y Dumbledore me encontró.-terminó Julien ante la mirada asombrada de todos.  
-Y… ¿qué le paso a Dalila?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Pues los idiotas se la llevaron y no se que valla a ser de ella-dijo Julien con un dejo de tristeza.  
-No te preocupes Julien, la encontraremos sana y salva, al fin y al cabo fue la que te cuido durante todos estos años, le tengo que dar mil y un gracias.-dijo Lupin al parecer muy seguro de sí mismo.  
-No me digas Julien, dime hija, eres mi padre así que…-dijo Julien dirigiéndose a Lupin.  
-Bueno, pues supongo que ya han de tener hambre así que vamos a la mesa.-dijo la señora Wealey a lo que todo se dirigieron a la mesa. La señora Wealey subió y todos se sentaron a esperar. Harry se sentó a un lado de Julien y de Hermione, Julien se había sentado a un lado de Lupin y Hermione a un lado de Ron, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Harry, no sabía por que. Tampoco sabía que esas dos jóvenes eran las que ocupaban su mente en ese momento. La señora Wealey bajo junto con los señores Granger y empezó a servir. Tonks, Kingsley y Ginny platicaban sobre la tienda de los gemelos. Lupin y Julien platicaban sobre que habían hecho durante el tiempo que los separaba. Los señores Granger y la señora Weasley platicaban sobre la buena calidad del Colegio al que asistían sus hijos y Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban sobre una nueva banda de música.  
-Les digo que tocan genial. Su sencillo esta sonando en la radio mágica.-decía Ron mientras cortaba su carne.  
-¿Y cómo decías que se llamaba?-preguntó Hermione mientras se preparaba para probar el puré.  
-Resurrección. Nombre raro pero tocan muy bien, Mi padre nos consiguió entradas para un concierto que van a dar cerca de aquí. No sé si quisieran ir.-dijo Ron lanzándose a comer su carne. Harry nunca había ido a un concierto mágico pero supuso que sería divertido y ya era hora de divertirse un poco así que aceptó al igual que Hermione.  
-Perfecto, el concierto es dentro de una semana. A ver si mañana escuchan su sencillo en la radio y me dicen su opinión.-respondió Ron alegremente. Y así continuó la comida hasta que terminaron y se fueron a la sala a platicar. Estuvieron platicando sobre lo que vieron en la plaza y que habían hecho el verano. Ron decía que la tienda de los gemelos estaba a reventar y habían comprado una nueva lechuza a la familia debido a que Errol ya no podía ni despegar las alas. A Ron le habían comprado una radio mágica y a Ginny un diario junto con dotaciones bastante grandes de sus productos. Y así fueron los regalos a toda la familia Weasley excepto a Percy debido a que todavía le tenían resentido lo del año pasado. Julien se les unió rato después de haber platicado bastante con su papá. Se dieron cuenta que Julien era inteligente, aventada y medio reveldona pero marcaba sus propios límites. Se les pasó el tiempo tan rápido de puro platicar de las experiencias que el trío había pasado, Quidditch (a Julien le gustaba mucho, cosa que se le hizo genial a los chicos), acerca de la escuela de Julien y cosas por el estilo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche.  
-Bueno, pues fue un placer platicar tan a gusto con ustedes pero creo que me iré a dormir.-dijo Julien levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentada.  
-¿Vas a dormir con nosotras?-preguntó Hermione mientras la imitaba al pararse.  
-Si, sí nos les molesta claro.-dijo Julien –Buenas noches chicos, que descansen.  
-Por supuesto que no nos molesta. Buenas noches Ron, Harry.-dijo Hermione mientras seguía a Julien arriba de las escaleras.  
-Bueno pues vamonos nosotros también, ¿no?-preguntó Ron mientras se paraba a lo que Harry asintió y lo siguió. Se cambiaron la ropa y se acostaron. Ambos se quedaron acostados bastante tiempo y cuando Harry iba a preguntarle a Ron si estaba despierto o no, su amigo profirió un gran ronquido respondiéndole la pregunta a Harry. Él pensó en que habían sido bastantes cosas por un día y se durmió pensando en…¿Julien?


	8. Cap 8

Capítulo 8

Harry se despertó gracias a Ginny avisándoles que ya estaba el desayuno. Se puso una playera y un short y bajó acompañado de Ron que parecía no despertarse del todo. Ya todos estaban abajo, incluso el señor Weasley junto con Bill que habían llegado esa mañana, excepto Hermione, Julien y Lupin. Hermione bajó cinco minutos después pero Julien... Tocaron el timbre y para sorpresa de Harry la señora Black no se puso a gritar. Tonks fue a abrir y llegaron Lupin y Julien, el primero cargando un baúl y ella con una bolsa de viaje.  
-¿A donde fueron?- preguntó Harry.  
-A mi casa a recoger mis cosas y demás, ni modo que usara la misma ropa todos los días.- dijo Julien con una sonrisa... una linda, gran y perfecta sonrisa.  
-Que lindo gato, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Hermione  
-Omega- respondió Julien dejando al gato que tenía en brazos en el suelo. Era un gato con pelaje gris y sedoso y ojos amarillo claro, pero algo tenía el gato que hizo que Harry sintiera un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.  
-Bueno, supongo que tienen hambre así que siéntense a desayunar.- dijo la señora Weasley mientras servía huevos fritos a todos. Como todas las comidas en Grimmauld se dividían las platicas: Los señores Granger, Lupin y la señora Wealey platicaban de las relaciones entre las dos comunidades, mágica y muggle, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione y Julien platicaban de cosas de mujeres que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar, el señor Weasley, Kingsley y Bill platicaban del Ministerio mientras que Ron y Harry tan solo escuchaban esa platica.  
-Yo creo que Fudge va a salirse por su propia cuenta después de lo ocurrido.- dijo Bill a su padre.  
-¿Qué cosa pasó?- interrumpió Harry.  
-¿Qué no sabes lo que pasó en Azkaban y demás?- preguntó Kingsley a Harry a lo que él negó con la cabeza- Pues los desde que los dementores abandonaron Azkaban pusieron a varios aurores, hipogrifos, dragones y toda criatura que te puedas imaginar a vigilar, pero uno de cada especie. El problema es que varios mortífagos de los que no se atraparon junto con cinco gigantes fueron a liberar a sus compañeros pero se les escaparon ellos y otros que no tenían nada que ver con el plan de Vo-Voldemort- dijo inseguro- y a parte del de ayer ha habido dos ataques a lugares públicos muggles de parte de los mortífagos pero lo más raro es que siempre son por la misma zona.- finalizó Kingsley a lo que a Harry le entró un ligero sentimiento de furia, ellos no tenían por que sufrir, pero como vino ese sentimiento, se fue.  
-Fudge esta como loco y ya no tiene tanto apoyo de la gente desde lo sucedido hace unos meses en el Ministerio, fue de rodillas a pedirle perdón a Dumbledore y ahora se la pasa pidiéndole consejos. Ya hasta el Profeta le lanza indirectas y lo acusan de tener tanto orgullo como para no creerle a Dumbledore y a ti, son unos hipócritas los del Profeta. Pero claro, tenía que ser la Skeeter esa hipócrita, mustia y doble cara. ¿Por que no se tomo otro año de vacaciones? Hubiera hecho un gran favor a la comunidad- dijo Bill un tanto enojado. Harry se acordó del trato de Hermione con Rita, después de un año la dejaría libre y si volvía a sus andanzas la volvería a atrapar. No se le hizo raro a Harry que Skeeter ahora trate de ganarse al público de nuevo, tenía razón Bill, ella era una hipócrita, mustia y doble cara. Harry se terminó su desayuno escuchando las propuestas para nuevo ministro de parte de los integrantes de la conversación que se había dado. Tocaron el timbre nuevamente y a Harry ya se le iba haciendo raro que la señora Black no gritará como loca. Moddy entró después de Tonks que había ido a abrir la puerta. Iba como siempre con su túnica raída, su pata de palo y su ojo mágico que miraba hacia el piso superior.  
-Hola a todos.- dijo Moody con su ojo mágico viendo todavía hacía arriba.- ¡Vaya! Se sacaron cinco TIMOS, guau, y por lo que veo quieren ser aurores.- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry a lo que los dos asintieron.- En ese caso van a empezar desde mañana. Un auror no se la pasa en su escritorio comiendo papas, no señor. Un gran auror necesita ejercicio, inteligencia, personalidad... -y así se la pasó dándoles una conferencia de lo que es ser un gran auror. Moody cumplió su promesa y ahora los despertaba muy temprano y se la pasaban haciendo ejercicio, les hacía preguntas de todo tipo y les hacía esquivar hechizos que les lanzaba. Llegaban agotados a bañarse y a desayunar a pesar de que tan solo entrenaran 1 hora. Los días pasaron rápido, Grimmauld seguía siendo un lugar no muy confortable para Harry debido a los constantes recuerdos en su mente pero sabía que debía superarlo. El día del concierto llegó y Moody nos les dio su dotación diaria de ejercicio debido a que tenía una misión con la Orden, pero aún así Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano y bajaron a ayudarle a la señora Weasley con el desayuno. Ron no era un "as" en la cocina pero iba aprendiendo. Poco a poco bajaron todos pero faltaban las chicas.  
-Harry, ¿podrías despertarlas para que bajen a desayunar?- le dijo la señora Weasley a Harry a lo que él asintió. Subió las escalera y abrió el cuarto donde dormían. Era como el cuarto que compartían él y Ron solo que entre las dos camas estaba un sleeping bag donde dormía plácidamente Julien con una gran sonrisa. Harry se les quedó viendo por un rato. Ginny tenía su largo pelo en una gran trenza, Julien y Hermione lo tenían en una cola de caballo. Ahí estaban, tres lindas jóvenes: la linda, dulce e inocente Ginny, la inteligente, comprensiva e intuitiva Hermione y la elocuente, honesta y aventurera Julien. Harry recordó lo que debía hacer y las despertó:  
-Ehmm... buenos días, levantense. -dijo con voz sonora para que lo escucharan.  
Las tres se despertaron y bajaron una por una y cuando Julien estaba por cruzar la puerta Harry le preguntó:  
-¿Con quién soñabas que tenías una gran sonrisa?- y Julien simplemente contestó mientras cruzaba por la puerta:  
-Contigo- y bajó las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry se quedó piedra, ¿con él? De seguro era una broma, lo poco que conocía a Julien era medio bromista... sí, de seguro era una broma pero no se le escucho la voz como sí lo fuera. Salió del cuarto y bajó a desayunar. Cuando Ginny hubo terminado, que fue mucho antes que todos, se subió a bañar rápidamente.  
-¿Quiénes van a ir?- preguntó Julien que estaba a lado de su papá y de Hermione.  
-Bill, Fleur... –decía la señora Weasley y a Harry casí se le sale el jugho que estaba tomando, ¿Fleur y Bill? Había escuchado que Bill le daba clases particulares de inglés según los gemelos pero ¿ya tanto así como para ir a un concierto con él?- Fred, George y Tonks como adultos para vigilarlos y como Ginny no va a ir puedes ir tu querida.- terminó la señora Weasley y a Harry casi se le vuelve a salir el jugo, ¿Fred y George como adultos? Ellos seguían siendo niños en el fondo.  
-Muchas gracias pero ¿por qué no va Ginny? -preguntó Julien.  
-Ella va con una amiga y Arthur la llevará. A parte ella dice que no le gusta ese grupo.- finalizó la señora Weasley. La tarde se pasó volando y uno a uno, todos se metían a bañar, se arreglaban y demás. Harry se puso la camisa roja que le había regalado Hermione que tenía la imagen de un dragón, junto con unos pantalones de mesclilla y listo. Aguardó abajo junto con Ron a los demás. Tocaron el timbre y llegaron Bill, Fleur, Fred y George. Fleur saludó calurosamente a Harry con todo y beso en la mejilla y a Ron tan solo le dirigió una gran sonrisa y un simple saludo pero provocó gran cosa en él. Tonks bajó como nunca antes Harry la había visto: con falda y unas botas. Era una falda negra debajo de las rodillas y una playera que tenía una "R" en el centro pero la línea vertical y diagonal eran una flecha y una varita respectivamente. (Nta: No sé si lo saben o no se acuerdan pero la línea vertical de la "R" es la que va hacia abajo, osease esta: I. Y la diagonal es esta/. Pero hacía el otro lado) Harry supuso que era el dibujo que usaba la banda. Después bajaron Hermione y Julien ya listas para irse. Se despidieron todos y fueron a un parque que estaba a dos y media calles de ahí, en donde encontrarían un transportador que los llevaría al lugar del concierto. Lo tocaron y esperaron buen rato hasta que con el proceso al que Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando llegaron afuera de un gran estadio al parecer pero era oculto por varios arboles y no se veía tan amplio pero se equivoco puesto que desde la entrada pudo ver que era enorme, obra de la magia. El mago que estaba de seguridad les pidió los boletos, Bill se os dio y pasaron antes de un señor con una gran capa y cubierto de la cara. A Harry le encantaron los asientos, eran perfectos pues se podía ver con facilidad la gran tarima donde iban a cantar. Hubó un tiempo en el que esperaban a que llegará más gente y arreglaban los instrumentos y demás. Harry se sorprendió la cantidad de gente que entraba, no podía caber tanta en tan poco espacio, pero era obra de la magia. De repente apagaron todas las luces y empezaron los gritos de los fans en primera fila. Una muy tenue luz salió de por arriba de la tarima y se escuchó a lo lejos una canción un poco conocida para Harry, era la de un fénix y de la nada salió volando pero no era un fénix como Fawkes, era uno negro azabache y mientras volaba por encima de todo el lugar iba dejando un gran rastro de plumas que no llegaban al suelo puesto que se evaporaban por decirlo así. Terminó de volar el fénix y se dirigió a la tarima de donde se escucho la voz del vocalista iniciando una canción muy animada. Pareciera que los gritos de los fans no iban dejar escuchar a Harry pero no fue así, pareciera que los tuvieras tan solo a un metro y medio de distancia tocando, obra de la magia. El concierto estaba muy padre, las plumas seguían cayendo de la nada y no llegaban al piso, los fans gritaban y gritaban sin cesar y cuando empezaron a cantar el sencillo, todos se levantaron a cantar y a bailar. El grupo tocaba muy bien y con su imagen medio dark enloquecían a las de primera fila. (Nta: el grupo es algo así como "The Rasmus" o "Evanescence" pero más como "The Rasmus") Bill y Fleur estaban tomados de la mano y los gemelos Weasley bailaban sin cesar las canciones, Tonks canturreaba las letras y Hermione, Julien, Ron y Harry tan solo disfrutaban del espectáculo. El concierto llegó a su fin y el fénix negro salió otra vez y aterrizó en el hombro del vocalista. La gente empezó a salir poco a poco y el mago que había visto Harry después de que él entrara los siguió, sentía la mirada del extraño en su nuca. Se hartó de los siguiera y con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita, se volteó y le apunto a la cara. Los acompañantes de Harry se dieron la vuelta para ver que pasaba. Él no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó u hechizo para amarrarlo, la mascara salió volando y todos, excepto Ron, Hermione y Harry, se quedaron piedra al ver quien era.


	9. Cap 9

Capítulo 9

Peter Pettigrew estaba tirado y amarrado por una fuertes y grandes cuerdas. Harry se dio cuenta que había hecho magia, la que se iba a armar con el Ministerio y su ley para moderar el uso de magia en menores. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos. Ahí estaba Colagusano tirado y tembloroso.  
-Pet...- dijo Tonks pero Bill le tapó la boca. Nadie hablaba y la gente pasaba sin darse cuenta que el culpable de la muerte de los Potter estaba ahí. Bill agarró la mascara y se la puso a Colagusano.  
-No hay que llamar la atención. Fleur, Tonks, vamos a llevarlo al Ministerio, queda cerca de aquí. Fred, George, vallan allá, dejen a Harry, Ron. Hermione y Julien. Avísenle a mamá, Kingsely y demás y que ellos le digan a Dumbledore que venga al Ministerio. Rápido.- dijo Bill y los gemelos los guiaron hacia donde estaba el translador que los iba a llevar a Grimmauld. Harry seguía sin creerse lo que hizo y a quien lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo venía siguiendo? Quería saber que pasaba.  
-Fred, quiero ayudar a Bill. Déjenme ir.- dijo Harry mientras todos estaban ya tocando el translador.  
-No.- respondieron al unísono y con un tono que hacía que te arrepintieras de todos tus pecados. Todos estaban estupefactos. Nadie hablaba ni hacía nada. Llegaron al parque y rápidamente fueron al Cuartel. La señora Weasley estaba en la puerta.  
-Ya llegaron. ¿Qué tal les fue?- dijo alegremente pero al ver la cara de todos y contarlos mentalmente dijo –¿Dónde están Bill, Fleur y Tonks?  
Fred y George le explicaron rápidamente lo que había pasado y las instrucciones que les había dado Bill.  
-¡Dios mío! Ahorita les digo a todos y le aviso a Dumbledore.- dijo precipitadamente la señora Weasley y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Todos se sentaron y miraban a Harry de reojo, al parecer Remus le había contado ya a Harry lo de la traición de Peter puesto que ella miraba a Harry como nadie nunca lo había hecho, con una compasión y comprensión infinita. Harry no se sentía bien con todas las miradas sobre él y escuchando a la Orden de aquí para allá así que se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto. No se preocupó de cambiarse la ropa ni nada, tan solo se acostó y trató de despejar su mente. Ron subió unos dos minutos después.  
-¿Harry? Sé que estás despierto. ¿Harry?- pero él no respondió, no quería verse vulnerable. El sentimiento que se había disminuido en esos momentos estaba renaciendo con toda su intensidad. El odio hacia Peter subía mientras más pensara en él. Por su culpa no tenía padres, por su culpa culparon a su padrino sin razones, por su culpa Sirius estaba muerto, por su culpa su vida había sido así, TODO POR SU CULPA. Harry sentía que sí no los hubiera traicionado Colagusano, en esos momentos tendría unos padres.

Peter Pettigrew vivo.

El día de ayer unos aurores llevaron al Ministerio al mismísimo Peter Pettigrew, al que todos pensaban muerto siendo asesinado por Black y teniendo como testigos a varios muggles. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que traía la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo y estaba tan asustado que no quería dar declaraciones y pedía urgentemente hablar con Albus Dumbledore, actual director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esto pone en duda la repentina decisión ya hace años del señor Barty Crouch de mandar a Sirius Black sin una previo juicio y la decisión del actual Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, de seguir el camino del señor Crouch y dar permiso a los dementores de besarlo cuando se hubo escapado de la prisión Azkaban. El día de hoy por la mañana se efectuará un juicio pero sin estar presente Sirius Black, ya que sigue profugo de la justicia. Le tendremos informado cualquier noticia acerca de este juicio en el que se tratará la muerte de los grandes aurores Lily y James Potter, la fuga de Sirius Black y se tratará toda la información posible que den los testigos.

Rita Skeeter.

Harry le pasó el periódico a Hermione que se lo había prestado. Hasta que se daban cuenta de que Sirius era realmente inocente. Por fin Colagusano iba a ir a Azkaban. Por fin Sirius iba a ser libre... sí tan solo estuviera vivo.  
-Harry, todo va ir bien y... Sirius por fin será libre...- dijo Ron con un dejo de tristeza.  
-¿Ya de que me va a servir Ron?... esta muerto Ron... ¡esta muerto!- gritó Harry a lo que todos en la mesa se quedaron callados y lo vieron con una gran tristeza y pena. Harry no quería verse así, no quería verse débil así que se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al cuarto donde descansaba Buckbeak. Hizo una inclinación, a lo que Buckbeak dobló sus nudosas rodillas alegremente, Harry se sentó en el piso, recargándose en la pared y el hipógrifo recargó su pesada cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry. No quería pensar en nada, tan solo quería... quería salir de ese mundo cruel en donde Sirius estaba muerto y quería regresar a ese día en tercero en donde se dio cuenta de toda la verdad, a esa Casa de los Gritos en donde su vida dio uno de los giros más grandes, a esa media hora de felicidad en la que pensó que dejaría a los Dursley para siempre, al último día que vio a Sirius. Pero no, por más que lo intentaba no podía, tan solo al recordar esos momentos de felicidad se le hacía un gran nudo en la garganta y gruesas lágrimas luchaban por salir. NADIE entendía lo que era su vida, no tener padres, ni siquiera algún familiar más que los idiotas de los Dursley, que su padrino, lo más parecido a un padre, haya muerto por su culpa... por SU culpa. Estar marcado por una cicatriz, tener el futuro del mundo mágico en tus manos, que todos te volteen a ver como sí fueras animal de circo y griten a todo pulmón: "¡Miren es Harry Potter!". Nadie entendía eso... nadie.  
-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo, te espera allá abajo.- dijo una voz que Harry ya conocía. Era Julien que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta abierta. ¿A qué hora había entrado ella? No la escucho cuando subió las escaleras y abría la puerta pero no importaba tanto en esos momentos. Harry pasó por su lado y bajó, ahí estaba el profesor Dumbledore como siempre, con su cara alegre y tranquila aun que un poco cansada, sus ojos azules que brillaban debajo de sus lentes de media luna.  
-Buenas Harry, no tengo mucho tiempo así que vayamos al grano. Ya me contó Bill Weasley lo que pasó el día de ayer con Peter, debo decir que debías de utilizar magia, y tú lo sabes pero como este fue un caso especial Fudge esta de acuerdo conmigo en que no merecer un castigo pero si una advertencia.- Harry se sintió aliviado pero no del todo. –Y el día de mañana se hará el juicio de Peter así que quería saber sí tu puedes venir para presentarte de testigo y defensa también de la inocencia de Sirius.- dijo Dumbledore con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba.  
-Iré, pero ya no va a servir de nada... Sirius esta muerto y ya no hay nada que lo regrese.- dijo Harry con tristeza pero se sorprendió al ver que Dumbledore esbozaba una sonrisa grande y parecía contento.  
-Nunca juzgues lo que tus ojos ven Harry. Este no es el mundo muggle, hay varias cosas que nos diferencian de ellos. Hasta luego Harry.- termino Dumbledore y se fue dejando a Harry más confundido de lo que estaba. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Harry regresó al cuarto de Buckbeak y vió que Julien estaba acariciando a Buckbeak.  
-Cierra la puerta después de entrar- dijo Julien sin voltear a ver a Harry. Él siguió sus "instrucciones" y por fin ella lo volteaba a ver.  
-Yo si te entiendo Harry.- dijo viéndolo con esos ojos que tranquilizaban hasta la más fiera de las bestias.  
-Tú no me... espera un momento, ¿cómo es que sabes lo que estaba yo pensando?- preguntó Harry, no era posible que Julien supiera Legeremancia. Aparte no la había escuchado decir nada ni nada.  
-No preguntes... solo... adivine.- dijo ella aunque se notaba que estaba mintiendo por que se puso un poco nerviosa y volteó sus ojos al hipógrifo. –Mi padre me contó ya toda la historia de la traición de Peter y todo y tengo que decirte que lo siento mucho.- volteó a verlo otra vez y pareciera que se estaba concentrando mucho ya que entrecerró los ojos, os volvió a abrir y dijo: -Sirius esta bien, dice que te cuides y que des testimonio de su inocencia, que te lo agradecerá mucho y que... te verá, no pronto pero te verá.- terminó Julien con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.  
-Pero... pero ¿cómo es qué pudiste? ¿Cómo hiciste...?- preguntaba Harry perplejo sin encontrar las palabras correctas. ¿Julien le había dado un mensaje desde el más allá o qué?  
-No preguntes... tan solo adivina- dijo Julien simplemente y salió todavía con esa ligera sonrisa y acomodandose su cabello negro ondulado. Aunque Harry estaba estupefacto por el mensaje de Sirius a través de Julien, se dio cuenta que el cabello de ella no era chino como el de Hermione, si o tan solo ondulado, una combinación de lacio con chino al parecer. Pero... ¿cómo pudo ella leer sus pensamientos y después decirle cómo estaba en esos momentos Sirius?


	10. Cap 10

Capítulo 10

Harry iba caminando enfrente de la puerta de la sala de los Misterios junto con el señor Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley y Lupin. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que en el velo estaba Sirius y sintió un impulso por ir corriendo a rescatarlo pero al parecer Remus se dio cuenta y le sujeto el brazo firmemente. Llegaron a la sala del año pasado donde se hizo su juicio por usar magia. Harry pensaba que Dumbledore iba a estar sentado en medio debido a que ya le habían devuelto su lugar en el Wizengamont pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Fudge ahí. Dumbledore se les acercó con una sonrisa en la cara.  
-Esta si la ganamos.- dijo alegremente.  
-¿Profesor? ¿No que le habían devuelto su lugar en el Wizengamont?- preguntó Harry  
-Así es, pero como me voy a presentar de defensa del acusado no puedo tomar lugar en el veredicto.- dijo simplemente y los invitó a sentarse. Ya todo estaba listo al parecer, llegaron unos aurores a Colagusano arrastrándose por el piso lloriqueando y diciendo que no era su culpa. Todo fue exactamente como el año pasado con el nombramiento de las personas que se encontraban ahí y demás. Percy seguía con Fudge y tenía una mirada de gran tristeza que hasta le dio pena a Harry y Umbridge ya no estaba ahí sino una señora de aspecto amable e inteligente y que según escucho Harry se llamaba Christen Nagien.  
-Bien. ¿Hay algún testigo en defensa del acusado?- preguntó Fudge.  
-No señor pero el testimonio escrito por los testigos muggles el día de su supuesta muerte están en ese folder señor.- dijo la señora  
-Perfecto- dijo Fudge y le dio una hojeada al folder que estaba enfrente de él. –Los testigos en su contra favor de hablar conforme se valla mencionando. Remus J. Lupin.- y Remus se levantó de la silla colocándose enfrente del "jurado". Fudge le pidió que hablara y así lo hizo Lupin. Contó exactamente lo que había pasado en la Casa de los Gritos en tercero solo que modificó algunas cosas: Harry, Ron y Hermione habían encontrado el camino para allá de pura casualidad y como Lupin sospecho los siguió y se encontró con que Sirius estaba sentado con ellos apuntándole y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad. Harry agradeció que Remus hubiera sido el primero por que si no valla lío que tendrían. Remus también dijo que eran mejores amigos y demás pero no parecían muy convencidos los del Wizengamont.  
-De acuerdo. Sigamos con Harry J. Potter –dijo Fudge y Harry se tambaleó un poco al ponerse frente a todos para dar su testimonio. Afirmo la versión de Remus y dijo que como no tenían pruebas para liberar a Sirius debido a que se escapó Colagusano, no se fue a vivir con él ni nada pero que mantenían un cierto contacto vía lechuza pero que él nunca le decía donde estaba.  
-O sea que desobedeciste al Ministerio y no nos dijiste donde estaba. –dijo Fudge tratando de parecer enojado pero no lo logró.  
-Pues le repito que no me decía donde estaba y eso sería inculparlo mientras que él es inocente. –Dijo Harry nerviosamente y finalizó diciendo lo buen padrino que era. El Wizengamont parecía cada vez más convencido y los tuvieron en las manos con la declaración de Dumbledore diciendo que Sirius había ido a su oficina el día de la Casa de los Gritos declarando su inocencia y que en esos momentos Peter todavía estaba como humano y que él lo vio solo unos segundos y que después desapareció como rata. Al parecer el Wizengamont estaba ya seguro de su inocencia y todo encajaba, la traición de Colagusano, la verdad de que él no mató a los muggles y demás.  
-Bien, pues... ¿el acusado no tiene nada que decir? –Preguntó Fudge a Peter a lo que el tan solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se puso a llorar como nunca antes. –Discúlpenos unos minutos en lo que discutimos el veredicto. –Y todos se pusieron a murmurar cosas y demás. Esos fueron los minutos más largos de la vida de Harry. Solo fueron cinco pero duraron como una hora para él. Tonks, Kingsley y el señor Weasley al parecer tan solo estaban para hacerle guardia a Harry pues estaban en una esquina murmurando entre sí. Remus estaba mirando a Colagusano con una furia incontenible y este le respondía al parecer murmurando cosas como "yo no quería" o "lo siento, por favor Lunático" pero él hacía caso omiso a sus peticiones. Pero Dumbledore era el más tranquilo de todos ahí, solo jugueteaba con sus dedos y tenía una gran sonrisa. Los murmullos cesaron y la tensión entró una vez más.  
-Los que estén en contra de la liberación de Sirius Black y a favor de la inocencia de Peter Pettigrew favor de levantar la mano. –Dijo Fudge y solo dos que tres lo hicieron.  
-Los que estén a favor de la liberación de Sirius Black y en contra de la inocencia de Peter Pettigrew favor de levantar la mano –y la mayoría incluyendo al propio Fudge levantaron la mano. Fue uno de los momentos más felices de la vida de Harry pero a la vez de gran tristeza de no tener a Sirius ahí cerca.  
-Sirius Black es declarado inocente y Peter Pettigrew culpable. Aurores, llévenselo. -Y dicho esto los aurores se llevaron a un Colagusano que solo chillaba y gritaba su inocencia "Remus, no quería" "Por favor, él me obligó" pero sus excusas se las gritó al viento. Fudge declaró terminada la sesión y todos se fueron, de hecho el primero en salir fue Percy que Harry alcanzó a ver derramaba una lágrima al ver a su padre.  
-Listo, Sirius es libre. –dijo Dumbledore cuando todos hubieran salido excepto Harry, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, el señor Weasley y él.  
-Pero... ya no sirve de nada. –dijo Harry con mucha tristeza y salió corriendo a la puerta de la sala de Misterios. Escuchó que Remus llegaba tras de él y le sujetaba los hombros impidiéndole abrir la puerta.  
-Yo también lo extraño y no sabes cuanto Harry, pero... hay que aceptarlo. –Harry lo volteó a ver y vio que dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Harry llegó junto con Remus, Kingsley y Tonks a Grimmauld donde todos lo primero que preguntaron fue "¿qué paso? Y Remus les decía todo a detalle. Cuando hubo terminado él y Ron subieron a su habitación que compartían.  
-Bueno pues por lo menos ya es libre y no lo recordaran como a un culpable. –dijo Ron con cierta cautela en su voz para no enfadar a Harry pero él no quería recordarlo así que cambió de tema.  
-Oye, ¿qué era lo que me querías contar que era de ti? Me lo decías en la carta. –Preguntó Harry a lo que Ron se puso rojo como su cabello.  
-Pues... verás... es que... me gusta Hermione... y... no sé sí decirselo... o no. Necesito que me ayudes amigo. –dijo Ron poniéndose muchisimo más rojo de lo que estaba y las dudas de Harry quedaron disipadas.


	11. Cap 11

Capítulo 11

Era temprano y ya Harry y Ron se habían levantado gracias a que Moody había regresado y los había puesto a reponer las prácticas que perdieron. Estaban todos en la mesa desayunando y las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron a sus destinatarios, inclusive a Julien.  
-¿Siempre si te aceptaron en Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry a Julien que estaba leyendo su carta.  
-Así es, hace poco hable con el Profesor Dumbledore y me aceptó en la escuela y todo, mismo grado y demás. Solo necesito darle mis resultados de los FOEW o TIMOS, como les quieran llamar.- dijo ella mientras se servía leche.  
-¿FOEW? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron apuntó de meterse un pedazo de hot cake a la boca.  
-Ay Ron, contigo no se puede. Son los TIMOS pero de Italia, ¿qué no recuerdas que Julien vivía en Italia?- preguntó Hermione con esa voz de superioridad que la caracterizaba iniciando así una disputa naval entre ellos.  
-Supongo que nos acompañaras al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles ¿no?- pregunto Harry a Julien haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Hermione y Ron, ya se iba acostumbrando.  
-Sip, tengo que comprar varias cosas así que va a ser medio pesado.

Harry se levantó del suelo del Caldero Chorreante, llegando Ron por detrás quejándose de los polvos Flú. Cuando hubieron terminado de pasar todos los que iban al callejón se separaron en grupos dependiendo de sus compras. Ginny, la señora Weasley y Tonks fueron a comprar útiles de Ginny y un vestido que pedía la lista del Colegio, Remus y Kingsley fueron a las Tres Escobas que según para beber unas cervezas de mantequilla y Ron, Hermione, Julien y Harry fueron por lo suyo.  
-Yo ya tengo un vestido de gala así que no necesito eso, ¿y tú Herm?- preguntó Julien a Hermione que también revisaba su lista.  
-No, el mío me queda chico así que acompáñame por uno. Ustedes vayan a comprar sus túnicas y demás, ya terminando todo nos vemos en la heladería.- dijo Hermione dirigiendo lo último a los chicos y dicho esto se fueron platicando.  
-Quien sabe por que nos la piden pero vamos por la túnica de gala de una vez.- dijo Ron y se encaminaron a comprarla. Harry se compró una casi idéntica a la que usó en 4º solo que se veía más varonil y no de una de un muchacho de 14 años en ese entonces, mientras que Ron no necesito una ya que tenía la del año pasado que todavía le quedaba bien. Compraron todo el material, libros y chucherías que necesitaban. Fueron a la tienda de los gemelos pero estaba cerrada y Ron recordó que la cerraron por que ya eran miembros de la Orden y fueron por unos asuntos "secretos" así que Harry se quedo con las ganas de comprar cosas. Estaban exhaustos por tantos libros y demás que llegando a la heladería escogieron una mesa en la terraza y se sentaron a descansar y platicar acerca de por que habrían pedido túnicas de gala y vestidos de gala. Unos diez minutos después Julien y Hermione llegaron con sus compras y se sentaron igual de exhaustas.  
-Nunca pensé que pidieran tantas cosas en Hogwarts.- dijo Julien con una voz de medio cansancio. El señor Fortescue llegó a pedirles su orden y a los cinco minutos estaban todos comiendo sus ricos helados de diferentes sabores y así como se los comieron se los acabaron.  
-Ron, ¿podrías ir a pedir la segunda ronda de helados?- le dijo Hermione a Ron a lo que él puso una cara de no creérsela.  
-Por favor Ron, a mí me pides uno de chocolate que ya se me esta acabando.- dijo Julien y Ron tan solo se levantó y murmuró "todo yo" y se fue a pedirlos.  
-Herm, ¿sabes que? Mejor quiero de vainilla, ¿podrías ir a avisarle a Ron?- dijo Julien y Harry percibió que tramaba algo.  
-Eres una floja July.- respondió Hermione y fue a decirle a Ron. Julien se empezó a reír, agarró a Harry de un brazo y lo jaló hasta la salida de la heladería. Harry no entendía muy bien así que le preguntó:  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tenemos que esperarlos y eso.-  
-Pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta. Es para que se queden un rato solos, se nota que se gustan y demasiado a decir verdad. Así que dejémoslos un tiempo a solas, ¿no?- dijo Julien mientras salían hacía el callejón.  
-Claro que si.- dijo Harry mientras se comía lo poco que le quedaba de helado. Julien volteó a ver los restos de el helado de Harry y exclamó:  
-¡Fresa! Me encanta ese sabor, dame tantito.- y no se esperó a una respuesta por parte de Harry. Metió su cuchara en el vasito de Harry agarrando buena cantidad y exclamo encantada que le gustaba mucho ese sabor. Harry no sabía que hacer, si le iba a dejar tomar de su helado pero ella ni se aguantó a esperar respuesta.  
-Ahora tú prueba este de chocolate que esta delicioso.- dijo Julien todavía encantada por el sabor de la fresa. Agarró una cucharada de su helado de chocolate y se lo metió a la fuerza a Harry. Al principio no quería helado de chocolate pero cuando lo hubo probado tan solo exclamó:  
-Delicioso.- no podía articular otra palabra.  
-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Pero ¡mira nada más! Por no dejar que te lo diera a probar te manche ahí- dijo Julien señalando justo a lado del labio de Harry. Él estaba muy nervioso por que sabía que Julien era capaz de todo. –Ahorita te lo quito.- y dicho esto efectivamente de lo quito pero de un beso. Harry nada más sintió los suaves labios de Julien y sentía que se iba a derretir pero una voz femenina ya conocida interrumpió el beso en el extremo de su labio...  
-¡Harry! Te extrañe tanto- dijo Cho y se lanzó al cuello de Harry. -¿Quién es esta?- preguntó Cho señalando con la cabeza a Julien.  
-Es-ta se llama Julien Knights.- dijo Julien con una voz de cierto enfado  
-¿Y que hacías besando a MI Harry?- preguntó Cho todavía colgando del cuello de Harry.  
-Cho, te recuerdo que ya no somos novios y no me estaba besando. Cho, cálmate.- dijo Harry con cierto enojo, ¿qué tenía que hacer ella ahí si se suponía que ya no eran novios?  
-Ay Harry, tan inocente, no entiendo como puedes juntarte con esas... dependientes que tienen que tener a adultos como yo supervisando que no se lastimen y jueguen a ser grandes.- dijo Cho provocando que Juilen se fuera enojando más y se soltó del cuello de Harry enfrentándose cara a cara con Julien  
-Ja, hasta crees. Hago lo que se me pega la gana estés o no estés aquí nena.-  
-Pruébalo Knights, veamos que tan independiente eres- y dicho esto Julien se lanzó a Harry y le dio un beso pero esta vez si se lo dio en los labios. Harry tan solo la seguía con gusto pero su cerebro no razonaba si quiera.  
-Eres una... - dijo Cho enojándose demasiado. - Hasta aquí Harry, hasta aquí.- y dicho esto se fue meneando su largo cabello negro y disimulando que estaba herida por eso.  
-NO te vuelvas a meter con Julien Knigths.- gritó Julien con un enfado que parecía explotar. –Y para esto ¿cómo se llama esa tipa?-  
-Cho Chang. ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Harry todavía con el cerebro congelado.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Julien poniendo una cara de fingida incredulidad.  
-El beso. ¿Significó algo?- preguntó Harry muy curioso por la respuesta.  
-Mmmhh... digamos que... tal vez.- dijo con una voz pícara que Harry no conocía dejando una esperanza en Harry. Tal vez si se gustaban mutuamente.  
-¿Dónde rayos andaban?- preguntó Ron con Hermione detrás, amos cargando los helados de todos.  
-Aquí, es que vimos a un amigo de Harry y quiso que le ayudáramos con algo, eso es todo.- dijo Julien con una gran sonrisa.  
-Sí no te conociera te compraba Julien Knights, ahora vamos por nuestras cosas a la heladería y vamonos de una vez al Cuartel.- dijo Hermione. Fueron por las cosas y se fueron Grimmaud por polvos Flú. Llegaron a dejar todas sus cosas y arreglar baúles para que todas sus cosas cupieran en este. Ron y Harry estaban es su recamara platicando.  
-¿Y no pasó nada mientras pedían los helados?- preguntó Harry expectante por la respuesta.  
-Pues... sí. Ella quería comprarlos todos pero yo le gane en pagar, me dijo que era yo muy lindo y amable y me dio a probar de su helado.- respondió Ron como en la séptima nube. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué hicieron o qué?  
-Pues mejor pregúntame que no pasó.- dijo Harry y le contó con señas y todo lo que pasó. Cuando terminó Ron estaba igual que sorprendido que Harry.  
-Amigo, eres todo un casanova.- dijo Ron haciendo una cara de galán de película.  
-Pero yo solo quiero a una sola en el mundo y su nombre es Julien Knights.- dijo Harry muy sincero y sonrojándose un poco.  
-¿Te gusta Julien? Ooooorale amigo, pues ¿qué esperas para decírselo?- dijo Ron muy emocionado.  
-No lo sé Ron, tengo que asegurarme que no es un amor viajero y que realmente no me va a pasar como con Cho.- dijo Harry aunque realmente estaba mintiendo y lo único que le preocupaba era Voldemort y que Julien al estar con Harry fuera a suceder lo mismo que con Sirius. No quería que otra persona muriera por su culpa.


	12. Cap 12

Capítulo 12

-¿En qué piensas?-  
-En muchas cosas-  
-¿Cómo en qué?-  
-Ni yo mismo lo sé.- Hary iba viendo a la ventana con sus pensamientos al vuelo cuando Julien le preguntó en que pensaba.  
-Pues que raro.- dijo Julien bromeando  
-Gracias- dijo Harry a la muchacha que estaba en frente de él llamada Julien.  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Julien con cara de comprensión.  
-No lo sé pero gracias- respondió Harry mientras pensaba "por preocuparte de mí". La muchacha tan solo esbozo una sonrisa y se sonrojo levemente sin razón. Ya llevaban buen tramo de camino hacia Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo ronda de prefectos, Ginny estaba con sus amigas y tan solo estaban ellos dos en el compartimento. Ron y Hermione llegaron al poco rato diciendo las chistosadas de los nuevos de primero.  
-Miren quienes están aquí- dijo una voz desde la puerta.  
-Malfoy. Que gusto verte, no inventes.- dijo Ron con cara de asco.  
-¿¿DRACO?- preguntó Julien levantándose de su asiento y volteando a ver al Slytherin.  
-¿JULIEN? ¿Pero que rayos...?- preguntó muy shockeado Malfoy pero ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar por que Julien fue y lo abrazó a lo que él le correspondió de la misma manera dejando a Ron, Hermione y Harry atónitos.  
-Julien... esteeee... creo que no lo deberías abrazar, créeme.- dijo Hermione con cara monótona.  
-¿cómo de que no lo debería de abrazar? Es uno de mis mejores amigos.- dijo Julien alegre dejando ver la cara un poco sonrojada de Malfoy... ¿SONROJADA?  
-Julien, me da mucho gusto verte, después platicamos, tengo que hacer ronda.- y dicho esto Malfoy se fue.  
-¿Qué fue eso July?- preguntó Harry regresando a la realidad.  
-Pues Draco es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños. Nos conocimos después de que Dalila y yo regresáramos, ella y su madre se llevaban bien así que éramos compañeros de juegos, confidentes, en fin... de todo. Pero pues me fui y desde ahí no lo he vuelto a ver hasta ahorita y tan solo nos hemos carteado una que otra vez pero bueno... ¿por qué me ven así?- preguntó Julien al ver las caras de sus amigos. ¿Eso quería decir que Draco Malfoy REALMENTE tenía sentimientos? Por tan escondidos que estuvieran pero ¿había? Tal vez eso quería decir que Julien era muy buena o Malfoy era bueno. Harry tardó bastante tiempo en responder y cuando volvió a la Tierra fue por un gran ruido al parecer del techo del tren haciendo que este parara.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es común en su escuela o qué?- preguntó Julien levantándose de su asiento muy preocupada.  
-No, créeme que no y la última vez que pasó esto no fue muy agradable que digamos- dijo Hermione recordando a los dementores.  
-¿Qué estará pasando? Espero que no sean dementores por que le voy agarrando fobia- dijo Ron asomándose por la puerta. De la nada aparecieron dos figuras adultas: Snape y una jóven un poco más chica que Severus por sus facciones. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y negro. Su cara le parecía extrañamente familiar y su nariz parecía propensa a ser grande. Era delgada y su estatura promedio y sus ojos eran negros totalmente, ni una pizca de café.  
-Agáchense y no hagan NINGUN ruido- les indicó Snape a lo que todos siguieron sus instrucciones al instante. Harry que estaba justo enfrente de Julien vió que estaban muy juntos y sentía la respiración cálida de su amiga. Harry volteó a ver a Snape y su acompañante y vio que ambos tenían sus varitas en alto como esperando cualquier signo de movimiento. El compartimento estaba en total silencio y el crujido frío y lento de la puerta lo rompió poniendo los pelos de punta a todos y haciendo que Snape y su acompañante se pusieran en guardia y taparan más el escondite de Harry y sus amigos.  
-Ja, nos volvemos a ver traidor y al parecer vienes con la familia- dijo una voz femenina desde el pasillo a la que Harry reconoció como la de Bellatrix. Harry alcanzó a ver que venía con su mascara y una túnica con capucha pero que dejaba parte de sus piernas al descubierto. (Nta: la belleza de una mujer NUNCA se quita, sea mala o buena, jeje)  
-No te incube Bella.- dijo fríamente Snape y haciendo que su acompañante lo volteara a ver severamente.  
-Dejémonos de rodeos Severus y entréganoslos.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de Bellatrix –¿No que lo odiabas? Demuéstralo.-  
-Sobre mi cadáver- respondió Severus con una voz a punto de reventar y se puso en defensa totalmente de Harry y compañía escondiéndolos totalmente.  
-Tendremos que atacar entonces, ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó otro mortífago haciendo que Snape saliera volando rozando a su acompañante.  
-Vas tu nena, ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Bellatrix haciendo que la misteriosa muchacha saliera volando pegándose en su cabeza con la puerta del vagón. Era imposible que nadie se estuviera dando cuanta de que era lo que pasaba después de tanto escándalo pero parecía lo contrario por que nadie se asomaba ni hacía nada. Harry y sus amigos quedaron vulnerables al ataque de los tres amigos. Bellatrix se acercó amenazadoramente a los cuatro con su varita en mano y poniendo una enorme sonrisa pero Julien se levantó...  
-Julien, ¡no!- gritó Hermione pero todo pasó tan rápido: Los ojos de Julien se pusieron de un color amarillo, un viento que salía de ningún lugar le azotaba en la cara haciendo que su cabello se moviera con él. La mirada de Julien se fue hacia Bellatrix haciendo que esta se inmovilizara y flotara en el aire muy confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando. Julien entrecerró los ojos y Bellatrix salió disparada contra la pared contraria pegándose fuertemente en la cabeza. Los otros mortífagos al ver a su compañera tirada se aterrorizaron y dispararon hechizos inmovilizadores a Julien pero un aura de ningún lugar la protegió rebotando así los hechizos. Esa no parecía Julien... o tal vez sí. Hechizos de los mortífagos iban y venían pero ninguno le daba a Julien ni sus amigos que la veían sorprendida desde el piso. Parecería que esa batalla nunca terminaría... Julien seguía con ese tipo de aura y sus ojos amarillos y los mortífagos tratando de debilitar el aura, Snape inconsciente y su acompañante murmurando algo en dirección a los mortífagos. Hermione les susurró algo a sus dos amigos: -Al parecer la muchacha que viene con Snape quiere hechizar a los mortífagos y los muy zonzos no se dan cuenta... pero ¿qué le pasa a Julien? He leído que cuando alguien poderoso esta en peligro puede, pero es muy raro, que un aura lo protega pero tan solo dura unos instantes y no tendría por que protegernos a nosotros también. Eso debe ser magia my avanzada.- un sonido sordo los separó de su conversación y vieron que por fin el hechizo de la joven con la que venía Snape había hecho efecto pues los motífagos estaban en el piso aturdidos. Como si alguien los hubiera llamado los tres mortífagos desaparecieron pero todavía aturdidos, el aura de Julien desapareció cayendo desmayada pero Harry la agarró a tiempo, la joven misteriosa ayudó a Snape con mucho cariño en sus movimientos, los golpes que había sufrido el tren desaparecieron y el tren volvió a su marcha. La muchacha tan solo dijo que cuidaran a Julien y desapareció con Snape apoyado en su hombro. Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue acostar a Julien en el asiento y pensar en lo que había pasado mientras admiraba la cara pálida de la joven. De repente, una visión de Julien llegó a él, exactamente como estaba solo que con un vestido negro y una rosa negra sostenida en sus delicada manos juntas en su pecho y en lugar del asiento heabía una fría cama de mármol al parecer. La escena acabo dejando a Harry petrificado. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?  
-Cuando despierte le preguntaremos que fue lo que paso, mientras dejémosla descansar.- dijo Hermione. El resto del viaje cada quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y una que otra vez se ponían a pelear Hermione y Ron o iban a hacer la ronda. A Harry se le hizo conveniente no decir nada de su visión pro que tan solo alarmaría más a sus amigos y al parecer estaban más ocupados discutiendo. Julien despertó justo 10 minutos antes de llegar.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry haciendo que sus amigos voltearan a ver.  
-Bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí.- dijo Julien con voz un poco cansada.  
-No es por apresurarte pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿por qué tenías ese tipo de aura o algo así?- preguntó Ron provocando un bufido de inconformidad de Hermione.  
-¿Sucedió otra vez?- se preguntó al parecer a sí misma y al ver la reacción de duda de los que estaban en el compartimento solo dijo que no sabía e ignoro las preguntas de Ron. Los cuatro bajaron del tren y se subieron a los carruajes que llevaban a Hogwarts no sin antes saludar a Hagrid que se veía muy feliz este año. Hermione le iba platicando a Julien sobre Hogwarts, sus reglas y maestros y la joven tan solo escuchaba encantada. Pronto llegaron y lo primero que escucharon fue la voz de la Profesora McGonagall llamando a Julien desde la multitud. Tan solo les hizo una seña de que volvía y se fue con la profesora. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor el hambre se hizo más grande pero faltaba la ceremonia de Selección. En lo que llegaban el resto de los alumnos Harry le echo una rápida vista a la mesa de profesores y vio que la misma joven que acompañó a Snape estaba en el asiento del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. "Bueno, se ve buena onda" pensó Harry y al minuto llegó Julien sentandose enfrente de Harry.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Para qué te llamó?- preguntó Ginny que estaba a lado de ella agregándose a la conversación de ellos.  
-Ah, eso. Para ver a que casa pertenecía y me quede aquí en Gryffindor.- respondió alegremente la joven enfrente de Harry.  
-Genial- respondió Hermione justo cuando comenzó la ceremonia de Selección. El sombrero cantó su canción, no muy diferente a la del año pasado pero un poco diversa y nombres se escuchaban al tiempo de los aplausos. Alexis Lamber... Gryffindor, George Masles... Hufflepuff, Stanila Crambert... Ravenclaw, Lenin Grease...Slytherin... y así una larga liste de alumnos. Quedando ya todos en sus respectivas casas el banquete comenzó llenando eternamente a todos. Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio sus acostumbrado discurso del Bosque Prohibido, las reglas de Filch y presentó a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras:  
-Alumnos, démosle una cordial bienvenida a su nueva maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras... ¡Americus Snape!- Ron escupió sin querer jugo de calabaza, Hermione abrió la boca totalmente, Ginny casi se cae de su silla, Nevill puso una cara de horror, a Colin se le calló su cámara, Dean le pegó sin querer a Seamus y Harry se pegó en la rodilla con la mesa. ¿Era pariente de Snape? ¿Su novia? ¿Esposa? ¿Hermana? ¿Prima? ¿QUÉ?  
-También quería darle la bienvenida a una alumna de nuevo ingreso: Julien Knights. Les pido que la traten tan bien como al resto de sus compañeros y por último la profesora Trelawney impartirá Adivinación y el profesor Firenze astronomía. Eso es todo, hasta mañana- terminó Dumbledore dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos sus alumnos y los prefecto empezaron a guiar a los demás a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry sin muchas ganas se despidió de todos, se cambió y se acostó por fin en su cama pensando que ese día había sido muy pesado y lleno de misterios por resolver. Por fin estaba en casa.


End file.
